The Revived Legend of the Black Swordsman (Side A)
by ronelm2000
Summary: Haruyuki stumbles upon a special item from a mysterious Sapphire Controller. Combined with his curiousity upon the mysterious swordsman / Burst Linker Kirito, he finds himself inside the very game and very time his legend stumbled upon. Only this time, with an acceleration of 1000x, he's forced to play the cruel game of death for real. Haruyuki and Kuroyuuki-hime's Side/Route.
1. Prologue I

[This is a promotional snippet dedicated to serve as an announcement to the real «series». These chapters will be removed (in other words: appended.) on the release date: probably October 10, 2012. And before you hit the «review» and say this is a «crossover», at least look at the Notes below.]

The blinding blue light faded as Haruyuki's consciousness shook. As if almost taken over by a swirling, walloping dizziness, he almost vomited, if not for the fact that he was using the «Neuro-Linker». Several flashes of light pierced through her vision, only to end with another blinding blue light.

"Where…?"

Haruyuki thought about it for a moment, as he looked around the obviously primitive «surroundings»...in more ways than he can count. Several thousands of people have started appearing out of nowhere, previously bathed in a blue light. Within the center is a large monument, with an angel-like figure, decorated with a central gem he could not recognize. Given his experience in «VRMMORPGs»…

_It looks like a middle European stadium. And a large one at that._ Haruyuki deduced after glancing at the roughly tiled ground. _Don't tell me such a world exists inside this «accelerated world»?_

_No, that's… impossible._ Haruyuki shook her head. _This is «Accel World», a post-sci-fi world full of players aiming for the top level. On the first place, he would have at least heard something from Kuroyuki-sempai._

"Where… am I… ?"

The still unsuspecting Haruyuki has already given up any other attempts to recognize his helpless situation in this alien world... when one thinks about it, isn't the «accelerated world» the one that's really «alien»?

"…I know I was in the «Unlimited Neutral Zone», so is this another «world» of some sort?"

He had no time to talk to the others. Involuntarily, he looked at his «hands», colored a bright beige, hairless, lookingg as natural as your average hand, only, on closer inspection, he sees small polygons. According to a history about computers, the very first «VRMMOs» used primitive «3D polygons», instead of the more common and prevalent quantum-powered «quad planes», supposedly powered by the human mind.

_What did they call those?_ Haruyuki thought for a moment, but, looked back at his frail hands._ Wait..._

He looked at those hands yet again, twisting them around to get a better view at the back of his palm, then into his arms. Unfortunately, it seemed just as hairless as his hands were. Then he vehemently scouted around…

_This is…! And these are…!_

My human hand. People. Humans, to be precise.

_Then…_ Haruyuki remembered something, or rather, he was dumb for just remembering it when it just occurred a few moments ago. _Was this the effect of the «Alpha Reverse Stopwatch»?_

"Your answers, «Silver Crow»,…" Haruyuki tried to remember the words left behind by his last duel with a Burst Linker. "…are in this «Alpha Reverse Stopwatch». Use it, and see…"

"…the legend of the «Black Swordsman, KIRITO», right before your eyes."

Haruyuki's pitched dropped.

"Then…" Haruyuki tried making up a sensible alibi for this situation. "… It must be a memory record right? … I mean…"

Haruyuki had good reasons to worry.

"Kirito… isn't a «Burst Linker»."

"This event occurred around 24 years ago."

"It was the event that shook the world. It's funny you youth do not reminiscence the past anymore."

Haruyuki's words were borrowed by that «Burst Linker» he recently duelled, but… if it's true, then it wouldn't explain the memories. It was only on 2030 that a method to even record memories has event sprouted.

_Then…_ Haruyuki had only one conclusion. But he had to confirm it.

If his guts are right then…

"Hey," Haruyuki approached a nearby random person. "Can you tell me what date and time it is?"

The man looked quite tall, compared to him, although it seemed that his avatar is quite similar to «Silver Crow», height and all. As his head turned around, he saw his dark complexion, and, combined with a stern, brutal face that looked like a gladiator, the intimidated Haruyuki took a step backward instinctively.

"Huh?" the man responded, confused about the question he just asked. "Don't you know? It's supposedly in the «Status Window»."

Haruyuki, just as confused as the man was, looked around, seeing a girl wave her hands downward to reveal a «Main Menu». Quickly scouting down towards the options available, it looked quite limited. There's the «Skills» he had only a slight idea about, then, looking at the «Options»…

_«HUD» Option Off? _

Haruyuki thought of it for a while, but don't the new players turn this on by default? He activated it, revealing an HP Bar in the left side of his eyesight, judging from how this small rectangular screen is invisible among the other players, it could only mean that it was more of a static invisible window. «Haru» was the name attached to it. Further down the «Menu», he quickly took notice of the «Ethics Code Off» Option.

_EEEEHHH?!_ Haruyuki's face steamed red seeing it, moving on to hide his expression and brush off his thoughts.

Looking down at the last option, a strange option, symbolized by a man making its way to a door, was strangely unnamed.

"Eh?" Haruyuki looked back at the man he just talked to. "Isn't this supposed to be here?"

"It's been missing since we came here…" the man's serious tone was serious. "…the «Log Out» Button."

"You mean…!" Haruyuki gasped.

_Eh… _a voice permeated through the crowd, as if penetrating the unsuspecting «Haru»'s mind._ So, how's your visit to the past, «Silver Crow»… or should I say, Haruyuki-chan?_

He instinctively turned around, looking around for a voice in the now-filled crowd.

_«Sapphire Controller»…! _He just remembered her name. _Also, did she just say «The Past»?_

_So you remember me._ The girl's voice sounded a bit squeaky, almost like a small girl. According to Haruyuki's approximates, she must be around the «Red King's» height to have such a voice. _Good. I don't have any more time. It's quite tiring visiting this «world» from «Your Present», after all. Oh! by the way, one guy's going to teach you the «tutorial for this world». Be sure to follow it._

"Wait!"Without him noticing, he was already speaking. The man seemed to tilt his head, as he noticed Haruyuki suddenly giving a suspicious look on the surrounding area. "If she's right then…"

...

One answer only filled his thoughts.

"«Death»" Haruyuki muttered. "The reason this was an incident… was because…"

A large annoying beeping stopped his muttering. Everyone's eyes held on to that red hexagon-sided tile, named «System Announcement». However, Haruyuki was looking down. He knew it was this kind of world…

"I-If…" he muttered."I die in this «game», I'll…"

«die for real»

ニセモノガタリニセモノガタリニセモノガタリニ  
End of Prologue I  
ニセモノガタリニセモノガタリニセモノガタリニ

**Author's Notes:**

Hello all ya curious readers. I'm ronelm2000 and of course, welcome to «my fan fiction».

Oh btw, if you stop reading this… then… then… Ah I fail at threats… Never mind. DX

As you can see within the top note, this isn't supposed to get released until October 10, when I finalize my pacing for this supposedly 15 chapter story. It's only 15 chapters (I had actually planned for 10.), because unlike any other fanfiction you'll ever see, this series, will be divided into several different «Sides» of the story. This is the first of the series, dubbed «A», obviously, because it's centered around the «Accel World» protagonist. While the next part in the series, «S», and «K», are centered upon the «Sword Art Online» protagonist and a special «secret protagonist». (Some might learn beforehand what «K» means… if you do. Keep. it. a secret. Okay? Although I highly doubt it's such a secret...) This is the reason why I chose to not attach it as a «crossover», because it would ultimately defeat the purpose of the separate stories for different sides/perspectives, espcially when they'll (referring to Kuroyukihime-sempai most especially) be usually still quite on a platonic/spatial distance, despite the seemingly «time travel cross» stuff.

Like the original author, I'll be using «»'s. I just recently found that it works… and how it works quite good in stories like this. I'd like to keep as much of the format of the original author, after all. And oh, «» looks good. Maybe I should use it for other fanfics…?

That's all. Good luck out there, and «pray»…no… «Mediate» that RL will never take me away from writing ever again. WHAHAHAHAHA!

And a little trivia: the Japanese «borders» I used came from the words ni-… never mind, learn it from yourself. XD


	2. Prologue II

[This is another promotional snippet dedicated to serve as an announcement to the real «series». These chapters will be removed (in other words: appended.) on the release date: probably October 10, 2012.]

"Haruyuki-kun! Haruyuki-kun!"

A teary Kuroyuukihime-sempai stumbled upon the unconscious «Burst Linker» merely seconds after she just finished her «Duel».

_Haruyuki-kun! Haruyuki-kun!_ The Black Princess called out to the still unconscious «Sleeping Linker». No response. Several students, mostly the seniors, lined up at this potentially rare, but pitiful scene. Faces, some full of envy, some full of pity, and many others, full of worry, more especially for the beautiful Kuroyuukihime-sempai, who, probably to their naïve minds, have had pity on her for dating such an ungrateful boyfriend.

"Someone…" Haruyuki huffed. 90% of her mind rests towards a incomprehensible state of panic. "…help me bring… Haruyuki-kun… to the ambulance."

It wasn't just something unusual for a «Burst Linker» to fall unconscious on the ground like this, without any form of «Safety AI», who were responsible for handling vital functions, whatsoever. It was virtually impossible.

Around 2030, along with the various research that led to the «virtualization of people's memories», an AI had been successfully developed by various technologies in order to combat an often annoying problem, especially when it comes to people suddenly «Direct Linking» on so called «inappropriate places». Even on such «appropriate places», it would still be problematic when, for example, a potential murderer could easily have access to your body while in «Full Dive» mode, easily gaining the ability to drug players… or worse, illegally gain «XSB Access» to memories and such. It had been happening in a few isolated cases, especially during the years of 2026 to 2029, during the time of «Headgear VRs». Even «her father» once reminded her of the times when someone he knew was almost drugged while in «Full Dive» - it was a good thing he was there to stop it though. But, setting aside «her father's history», during the 2030s, the most useful precautionary measure had stepped up to the task of protecting their client's safety – the «Safety AIs». As per required by the «2032 VR Safety Act of Japan», all «VRMMORPGs» and «VR Devices» were required to have approved «Safety AIs» that protect their users from every kind of danger, from sending potentially damaging nerve signals to the brain, to actually controlling the user to protect against RL attacks. Even if you would be deemed «unconscious» in «Full Dive», this «Safety AI» would still function … or at least it was supposed to.

_No…_

With no time to think this through, Haruyuki's eyes focused on her «Contacts List», which she had just opened up. Scrolling to the list of various «Burst Linkers» and some classmates, schoolmates, some RL friends, and relatives, her shaking hands reached to one of the last of her «Contact List».

«Papa»

_If anyone has an idea on what happened to Haruyuki-kun, it would be «Papa»._

Haruyuukihime-sempai had almost managed to calm down, along with her tears.

The «Nerve-Linker's Safety AI» had an ingenious safety feature at the time of its release: «Player/AI Override». In a sense, the «AI's function» was simple: it keeps its client "looking like he/she's not in «Full Dive»" by emulating the last functions its user was doing. Basically taking in the «actions the player was doing and was planning on doing» into action, this function ensured that its user never falls, gets unconscious, or anything unusual during «Full Dive», and thus there were no such implications nor symptoms people were actually «Full Diving» unless someone had «XSB Access» to him or her. This function was further improved 2 years after released by actually emulating vital semi-reflexive responses to the brain. For example, actually emulating how a user «avoids someone XSB access» with highly intellectual accuracy. For 10 years, almost no records of anyone using «Neuro-Linkers» ever suffered from such a thing as unconsciousness or death during a «Full Dive», except for rare cases of visual seizures. (but even those were extremely rare, and they more or less often ended up in unconsciousness, rather than actual «death») If anyone has experience in these cases, it would only be «Papa».

Finally the ringing stopped. A logo, indicating a currently active call, had replaced the tense sound.

"Yuuki-kun?" the voice across the princess was kind and gentle.

"«Papa», I have a problem." She reported, trying to stay calm as possible. "It's a «VR» case."

"…"

A long pause permeated the conversation. Was he shocked? Was he surprised? She had no way of telling what her kind, partially calm, partially eccentric, partially reasonable, and mostly gentle and understanding father would have to say in this kind of situation. In fact, she doesn't even remember the last time she actually requested something for him.

"…Please help him, «Papa»." Yuuki responded with a voice that was ready to cry out in a matter of seconds. "Please help Haruyuki-kun!"

The mention of the word –kun startled the voice at the other side, obvious by the whispered gasp.

"… I got it." he responded in a serious tone. "I'll call the «VR» division."

"I don't know…" Kuroyuukihime-sempai stuttered. "if this has anything to do with anything… but…"

She recalled her conversation with «Haruyuki-kun». She raised her fingers, browsing through the «Memory Browser» as she stumbled upon the «memory videos» of the yesterday's display of «Haruyuki-kun's own memory videos». She also, opened another «Memory Browser», this time, peering through «Haruyuki-kun's own memory videos» and copied a certain video around the morning. As the «Progress Bar» crawled to around 100% within seconds, she finally opened her finishing words…

"She saw «you», yesterday."

ニセモノガタリニセモノガタリニセモノガタリニ  
End of Prologue II  
ニセモノガタリニセモノガタリニセモノガタリニ

**Author's Notes:**

Hello all ya following readers. (Only one, huh… ) I'm ronelm2000 and of course, welcome to «the fan fiction that never ceases in using dat tags».

So, what's up? So far, I have yet to do the outlining of the story itself, unlike the other stories I've done. I don't know why, but I'm not too used with fast pacing perhaps? Maybe I should do it on a pace similar to the SAO anime after all, or risk having to do it for 30 chapters, which I really don't like doing. (I have another project I'm writing, after all. Plus, I'll need to do the «Side S» after it.)

Anyway, the «exposition» is interesting, yes? I figured there must be a reason that people who could «Full Dive» with unexpectedly good results (no widespread cases of RL «VR»-related crimes.) Not that it matters, but it will matter in this fanfic, eventually.

Also, the use of «Skills» in «Sword Art Online» is… something a bit annoying. There's no such thing as a complete «Discovered Skill Listing» there, after all. Should I have to actually research from the anime/LNs and iterate each skill? Well, at least the «Material Editions» help somewhat. I could also make my own «generic skills» that seem to go with SAO, like «Lock-Picking», «Round-Sided Swords», or «Trap Detection». As for «Extra Skills», there are only 10, so, if I iterate each one: «Mediate», «Martial Arts», «Katana», «Holy Sword», «Dual Blades»… err… the other 5? D:

As for «Papa». Well… it should be pretty obvious who he is. I think.


	3. Prologue III

[This is, probably, last Promotional Snippet (although I doubt it.) Things are officially confirmed: the official "release" of Chapter 1 is slated for October 12, 2012. However, that each chapter may or may not require 2 weeks to finish. Since it is taking me 3 days to finish 8,000 words of Chapter 1 (target is 14,000), it would be a safe bet to say that each chapter will take a week. (It may increase as the chapters complete) There will also be an official change in POV to Haruyuki / Snow Black in the official chapters. Please mark Follows or your dates accordingly, okay? Also, I have published a "story", dubbed "Argos' Compiled Skill Manual", which will be the basis of all skills in the story (whether the said skill exists or not yet).]

『**«Floor 2» – December 8, 2023**』

«Haru» awoke from his sleep with a stray leaf on his head.

"What … happened?"

A short, definite, yet unsatisfying answer left his mouth. It was but 1 month into the game, and, while he knew that 1 month in the real world would probably just be 43 minutes, he groaned at the very fact that he'll still be here for around a year or so. By this time, it would be very easy to forget the homework he should have done the same day, or the lesson in class hours ago.

"How did it come to this again?" he continued to groan, staring at the grey concrete above him. A «Bee» appeared right at the next corner, but made no attempt to even stand up. With a sigh, he lazily stood up, and slashed diagonally. The skill «Slant / Diagonal», activating right as he readied his stance, activated with a large swish sound. A short BGM quickly followed, followed by the usual fanfare of a new «Level».

"Level 13 huh…" he started walking towards the main path into the town, "While It's nothing compared to my usual target Lv 19 or 20 in an MMO in 1 month, it's probably enough to keep me from dying so easily. I wonder what «Kuroyuukihime-sempai» is doing right now. I wonder what that guy is doing."

Does it matter for now? He was pretty sure that the other «front-liners» are now trying to survey the 2nd floor, hoping to get a close look at the difference between the «Beta Test» and this. Seeing what that «Sapphire Controller» had briefly elaborated upon, the plan is to closely monitor a list of «players» and look for anything suspicions. It was a very cryptic instruction, really.

"Well," he popped up the screen on his «Anneal Sword +3» and checked the durability. It was a bit moderate, but, as he had learned in various «MMOs» he had ever encountered, it would be a lot cheaper to put them on maintenance every day, as the cost more or less exponentially increases as the durability nears the «point of no return». "I'll need to check out on the «NPC Blacksmith» soon."

_Well, isn't that nice?_ The voice pierced through Haruyuki's head.

"Well, Safu-chan." He sounded a bit bitter. "Can I ask now when they'll suddenly clear all 100 floors?"

_Well, that won't be any fun at all if I told you. _It was as if she was treating this game as a game.

However, despite this, Haruyuki simply breathed in, and out, and continued.

"I won't stop asking you until you tell me why am I here." He heaved another sigh, and suddenly raised his voice a bit. "It really isn't a game to these people, you know?!"

_I know._ Her tone drastically got lower. _However, the lives that are supposed to be dead cannot change. You can't._

Judging by the expression in him, he absolutely wanted to know why: why is she saying these things, what is his real purpose, and why did she hand him a piece of paper that displayed names he didn't even know, save for one guy. However, a strong heartbeat pulsed through his entire soul, which tells him a simple no. Flushed in a conflict like this, he simply kicked the «stone» aside, and, for some reason, a «new skill» activated and the stone hit a nearby «Boar», which was odd enough since those things are usually meant to be only on «Floor 1». The «Boar»'s HP reduced by 95%. Consequently, it angrily charged towards Haruyuki with an annoying snort-like sound.

_Oooh, you unlocked the «Taekwondo» skill._ She had the excitement of a regular MMO gamer, apparently. _Although, don't they make better names for skills, nowadays?_

"It's probably to avoid confusion in the «Martial Arts» skill. Although, I still don't get why don't they merge «Martial Arts», «Hand-to-Hand Combat», and «Taekwondo» to one «Unarmed» skill." He said as he picked up the stone and hit the «Boar». The skill unique to «Item Throwing» did not activate, but it was fast enough to deplete its HP by 5%, shattering the thing into polygons. A small «pop-up» flashed in his screen for a short moment before quickly dismissing it.

He simply shrugged as he briefly looked at the details of the new skill he unlocked, and left it hanging, leaving behind the «Martial Arts» skill he had in his 3rd slot. He had the skill since it was useful when you don't have a single weapon, but since it cannot be «unequipped» or «removed», it can be a pain too. To him, though, it seems this kick-only skill «Taekwondo» skill seems a little bit too much on the uncomfortable side.

_«Guillotine Kick» could have been a good active skill, though._ She commented, but «Haru» practically ignored her.

With that, he entered the busy streets of «Urbus». Several people passed the chubby boy, but they only glanced for a bit and continued on the fields. It was a wonder how people could still fight in a death game like this. However, he himself was playing this death game. Was it a contradiction? It may not be so. «Haru» was sure about one thing: it was practically impossible for the «Neuro-Linker» to send microwaves and kill the brain. If it did, then there would be at least cases of it, or a manual regarding it, right? Moreover, according to the people he had contact with, it was 2022. If so, then it would be easy to conclude that the so-called first MMO, according to 2046 public knowledge, «ALFheim Online» would have ensured this wouldn't happen right?

As he passed the narrower streets, though, a certain man's shriek passed through him.

"Don't … … Don't, don't joke with me!"

«Haru» quickly turned around, and returned to the wide open square. Haru's spine shivered for a short moment as he saw what seemed to be «Kirito» and the girl that was her partner during the «Floor 1 battle» and the same girl in the list «Sapphire Controller» gave to Haru, «Asuna». Their faces expressed a bit of sympathy, and extra pinches of confusion. «Sapphire Controller» quickly blabbered something as he tried to peer into the matter even more.

_We shouldn't peer into that,_ she said. _It's better to let them handle it._

He reluctantly nodded, and turned around to the poor man who seem to have lost something quite important, before continuing on to the outskirts of the main city. It doesn't matter anymore, especially since the focus should be to level up even more, and aim to reach Lvl 19 by the time the raiders clear this 2nd floor, and probably the 3rd floor. It was hard enough to search for a high level monster these days, especially when it's only a low-level floor. If he had the last say, he would have instantly gone on to the «Level 2 Floor Boss» and carelessly try to solo it, but the fact that this is a death game and that this is the past have paralyzed him to even make a crucial move. It was understandable, in the end, especially as «Sapphire Controller», while not always present, always told «Haru» no to flashy moments.

However, as «Haru» turned back to the open wilderness, he swiftly met the wild «bump» of an «Iron Plate» instead. Or was that a «Light Iron Plate»?

"Ow..." he said instinctively, however, he did not felt anything but a very mild headache and paralyzing feeling of disorientation.

"A-…Ah…" he quickly back stepped and bowed repeatedly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

He had an unusually suspicious face for a man of his size. While he had a rather long chin, eyes that always portray a rather a different mood: something close to brotherhood, shining with a rather manly touch. Based on his equipment: an Iron Plate, Green Leather Shoulders... wait, is that a Red Headscarf?!

"Uh…" he quickly searched for words to reply, and made an unpleasant face, "I-I-It's fine."

"Like heck it is…" he blabbered, "You seemed pretty disoriented. Is there something wrong?"

"Ah…" He suddenly paused, and blinked at «Haru» repeatedly. Did he suddenly run out of stock words? Or was he lagging?

_Do something,_ «Sapphire Controller» whispered. _Keep him talking for a while longer._

"Uh…" «Haru» shifted her head left, and right, then left, and huffed with a resolved sigh."… You see, I discovered a pretty good «Field Dungeon» somewhere on the 2nd floor. Apparently, it's one of those dungeons that weren't present during the «Beta Test» and I wanted to see a partner who could clear it."

"Hmm… that sounds pretty suspicious," he seemed to take the bait, and turned around. "But well… you see… I have guys as well… Plus, I'm in a guild. Is it fine with you if I bring them along?"

«Haru» didn't take the time to think, and said a single word, "Yes!"

"Ah… ahhhh!" the man started panicking. "I'm late for the inter-guild meeting! S-S-See you! By the way…"

The man turned around, and displayed a smile fitting for bandits. However, Haru could tell: he was a good guy. "My name's Klein."

"Ah," as the Klein dashed to the open arena, Haru remembered that one thing, and shouted out to the guy. "MY NAME'S HARU!"

"Ah…!"

He tripped, and fell on the flat stony ground. By pure instinct, he slowly stood up and rubbed his nose, before continuing on. Several figures spotted the guy, chuckled for a bit, before moving on to their businesses. Haru smiled, before turning around and running towards the East exit, with several of the people from the 1st floor, turning for a bit at the sight.

_Ouch,_ Safu bitterly commented with worrisome tone. _That should hurt._

Haruyuki raised an eyebrow, "Pain doesn't exist in SAO, remember?"

_Oh, right._ Sapphire Controller's voice, from somewhere, was coupled with several sounds of sparks. Was she fighting?! The question quickly popped up in Haru's mind, but judging from the tone of her voice, it was certainly something not worth talking about. «Accel World» is just 24 years away, after all. _You really didn't have to that, didn't you?_

"It would be a good idea to know more about the people from your list," Haru shot forward into the open fields. A short hexagon indicating "Outer Area" appeared in his screen, but he simply brushed it off and moved to the open fields. Holding in his hand an Anneal Blade +3, he continued on sprinting through the busy streets rampaging on every «Cow» he saw.

"Eh?"

A girl passed by her. Her short castory hair passed through his eyes like silk. Her eyes, while displaying a sure happiness, still felt a lingering depression within her, obvious by the abyss deep impression of her eyes. Her armor looked like those of a pure beginner; only she held a mace of some short. It was rather short, and the mace itself didn't look that strong – it looked like it was made of pure iron. His heart stopped midway. With the next second, his heartbeat resounded as if confirming the feeling of assurance.

"Who is that girl? Why have I seen her before?" Haru quickly opened his inventory and scouted for the item «Sapphire Controller» gave him. It displayed the list of the characters in the watch list. "There. The hair color is different, but it's definitely her. Li… Li-su..be-tu. Lizbeth?"

He turned around and followed the girl down until she got to a rather steep hill, followed by a rather wide chlorochrous grassland. Several «Wind Wasps» passed him by, buzzing towards him with a unique yet annoying sound. It was a good a good thing, however, that they're targeting Haru and not the girl «Lizbeth». She was running erratically, running like she knows exactly where she was going yet, something is telling him that it was nothing like that. Within a few meters, a wide gap was easing in on Haru's eyes: it was a cliff. To be more specific it was a canyon that separated the North and South upper boundaries of the grasslands, and apparently that girl is dashing into the cave itself.

"What is that girl thinking?" Haru grumbled. "Isn't that dungeon a bit on the high level?"

We should go, Sapphire Controller seemed to have returned. Again, the clash of swords resounded in his ears. Something bad might happen to her.

"G-Got it."

"HIIIIIYYYAA!"

A piercing sound passed through Haru's ears. The sound of ten, no, a hundred POPs encircled Haruyuki, as if to stop him from reaching the erratic girl. «Wind Wasps», one after the other, was summoned in quick succession, trying to cover the entrance of the cave. It's as if someone was hacking the system itself. But how? Is that even possible without potentially killing every player on SAO?

"What was that?!"

_Hurry!_ «Sapphire Controller» hurriedly screamed. _Someone has hacked the game and controlled her! You must stop her before her HP goes to 0._

"G-Got it!" Haruyuki gave no time to ask how can someone even hack this game, and quickly manipulated his «Skill List» and «unequipped» his «Hiding» skill for «Sprint». With the «Skill» equipped, his running speed swiftly doubled. His feet faintly glowed for a short moment as he jumped through the endless number of «mobs», while activating the skill for «Diagonal». Several «Wind Wasps» got shattered in the process, only to be quickly covered by more «Wind Wasps». Time was running out.

"Can't you simply-"

_No I can't._ «Sapphire Controller» admitted, her low tone shaking Haruyuki's spine. _I can't simply intervene in this dimension._

"Dimension?"

A loud shattering sound reached the two's ears. Judging from the sound, it was Lizbeth's own polygons, shattering into a thousand little pieces. Haruyuki's posture briefly shook with the force as if a large great hammer slammed the ground with the force of a ten earthquakes, and a wide static had started to cover his entire SAO avatar. Trying to speak in vain, the echoing sound completely covered his voice. His hands have turned into a grey monochrome static, along with the entire game. With a vertigo that seemed to twist his body a hundred degrees downward, His entire body froze as a bright white light covered the entire world, followed by a never-ending darkness.

"What is…"

Haruyuki's voice finally returned, but only endlessly echoed within the endless void. However, before he could say anything more, his consciousness faded in an instant.

ニセモノガタリニセモノガタリニセモノガタリニ  
End of Prologue III  
ニセモノガタリニセモノガタリニセモノガタリニ

Let this be a reminder that I intend to keep my schedule.

Anyway, I hope I have polished the supposed premise of the story right about now. If you hate these kinds of stories, I suggest you leave now, before you get mind screwed. Yes, this story runs on mind screws. If you hate deconstruction too, leave now as well. Okay… maybe not too much. Ugh…

Anyway, discussion on Lizbeth: her hair is officially pink in the Aincrad Arc, but originally it was a dark brown color (I called castory.) XD  
And discussion on Skills: «Skills» can be unequipped. They usually have some kind of penalty for replacing them. It's different from «removing» the «Skill» in SAO. I have brought this issue from Argo's Compiled Skill Manual. 'k?

BTW, a short change. I won't be deleting the Prologues anymore.

After this, is the beginning.


	4. (1) The Glittering Blue Sapphire

The blue world of the renowned yet secretive world of acceleration.  
A world full of mysteries, yet full of digital data.  
And world where everything is at pivot.

This is… Accel World.

How could there be a second, separate pivot that would determine the fate of the world?

"«Burst Link»!"

Travelling through the rough patchy streets of «Suginami», I instinctively grabbed on to my pocket as I utter the word that had changed my life forever. It's been all too long, yet, unlike people like «Kuroyuukihime-sempai» or «Scarlet Rain», I had never really stayed in the «Unlimited Neutral Zone» for so long – not even a month or so. It's not really a complaint, I thought to myself, but rather a pre-eminent warning. It's not like this blue-covered world was waiting for me to swallow everything whole. It's that… one-sided feeling of emptiness. As part of their quest to become «Level 9», Kuroyuukihime-sempai spent countless years inside the wide, endless world inside the «Unlimited Neutral Zone», just to tackle on several «Enemies» or fellow «Burst Linkers» for days just to get to such a level where the special «Fight to Death» rules apply. If one thing is to ensure my own survival in the cruel world of «Acceleration», it would to be smart, be fast, and be cunning. With my inevitable personal encounter with the «Chrome Disaster» and the countless events that had led me to such a thing, it would be easy to conclude that I am really, as she had said it herself, special. Well, notwithstanding the other 1,000 or so «players» with their special characteristics, Noumi was one such example, who utilized «Dusk Taker's» simply overpowered «special attack» to take my «Aviation» ability. Or maybe the other members of the so-called «Acceleration Research Society», who simply roam around the entire «accelerated world» using the «Incarnate System» and the «ISS Bug». Nothing was supposed to stop me on a free Sunday, right?

I waved my hand and checked my window, displaying the «Matching List», where around 20 or so players roam around through the «Global Net», either simply because they forgot, or because they always liked a challenge. It was funny enough how often he saw «Ash Roller» in the list quite recently, especially with the developments of the «Nega Nebulous». I wonder if «Lime Bell», or should I say, «Chiyu», has healed «Sky Raker's» legs yet?

"«Sapphire Controller»…?"

An unusual name brought up my attention. My pig avatar stayed inevitably the same, unfortunately. I should have sworn I'd design a «new avatar» soon enough. I heard the new MMORPG «RE:ALfheim Online», often called «REAL Online» or «REAL» has some pretty good custom avatars to choose from. I think I should actually set the date for its opening, just in case.

"Wait, wait, wait." I muttered to myself, with my head down in anguish. "Wouldn't this «game» hold off my advancements in «this world»?"

A sigh escaped my pig avatar. It was apparently one of the most anticipated MMOs of 2046. It's been said that it's been around 24 years since it first gotten into the «MMO Market», and was essentially the very first full-pledged «VRMMO» in history (at least, according to Wikipedia). Despite its shaky beginnings (unfortunately, the details of the scandals have been stripped off the «Global Net» for some reason), «ALO» had turned into the most successful «MMOs» of its time. It featured, at the time, a fully functional «Top-Down AI System», dubbed «Cardinal», which utilized a pretty slick «Bug fix System» which created «Quests», «EXP Abusive Sites», and such on its own. Rather than relying on a «Level System», which I loathed in the games I once had before «Accel World», they used a simple (to level up), yet surprisingly complex (tree) «Skill System» with spells, sword skills, unarmed skills, hate skills, and many others. By the time «ALO» held its last, revolutionary «Ragnarok» event on 2035, they had unlocked a matter of 100,000 different skills, some entirely player-made, some only unlocked with an insane amount of effort, while some were simply a matter of «random chances». The company behind «ALO», «Ymir», being quite the veteran MMO players who actually cared about give «ALO» a happy ending, had my respect when I found this.

Without me noticing, I have already pressed the «Duel» button.

"Hmm…" I stared at the player's current level. "…«Level 6»? I guess I could have a chance with that. Plus, I won't probably lose much in case I do lose."

My index finger lazily reached for the «Accept» button.

I knew this habit of mine will make me regret everything. However, what I didn't know was how I would regret that simple action – that one simple action…

ロンネルムロンネルムロンネルムロンネルムロンネルムロンネルム  
ロンネルムロンネルムロンネルムロンネルムロンネルムロンネルム  
_ronelm2000 presents_  
**The Revived Legend of the Black Swordsman  
**-Side A-  
ロンネルムロンネルムロンネルムロンネルムロンネルムロンネルム  
ロンネルムロンネルムロンネルムロンネルムロンネルムロンネルム

**『****Chapter 1:** _The Glittering Blue Sapphire_**』**

My avatar transformed into «Silver Crow», and, with an instantaneous visualization, displayed the abandoned steel-looking city. As always, the sky flashed with a somewhat half nigrine, half rubiginous overtone. The spread out terrain that is the «Weathered» stage somehow glistened with its countless number of junk items. I heard Haruyuuki-sempai had a member called «Crimson Kingbolt» who utilized these junk parts; he'd surely love this kind of terrain if I were him. However, the focus is on the enemy. With a defensive stance, I used the «guide arrow» to pinpoint the location of the new enemy «Burst Linker».

"Yo,"

The squeaky sounding voice caught me completely off-guard. Is she like… 14? Moreover, I haven't seen her (this is judging by her voice) figure ever in the entire time I've been to «this world». Of course, it could easily be a mere coincidence, since I have met only, how much of the current population? Only around 140 or so, if I remember. As the dust cleared, her form gradually took a more concrete one.

"Just like the name, huh…"

It was no understatement that names in this world have very important implications. Take «Dusk Taker», «Sky Raker», «Cyan Pile», «Red Rider», «Scarlet Rain», or me, «Silver Crow», as an example. Such as that, this «Sapphire Controller» looked like a simple 14-year old girl. Her petite stature, which is a bit slightly over «Scarlet Rain's», was every bit more human than any of what I've ever seen before. If anything, this «avatar» was the most human of all, only covered by the fact that her entire body embodied a glittering sapphire. Her large, bright azuline eyes instantly reminded her of Kuroyuukihime-sempai's: a bit empty, yet shining with a passion anyone could mistake as carelessness. Her silky, long hair, while reflecting the color of her plain silk gown, reached up to her cobalt blue shoes. With a hand that didn't move as mechanical as any other he'd seen so far – much more like a human's, she extended them towards me, and made a gesture with her index finger. Was she… mocking me? Trying to make me attack? I further strengthened my guard, realizing that simple observation. Several «avatars», many of which I had already recognized as my own «watchers», far from the distance, seemed intrigued themselves. I shook off my own hesitation, and finally spoke out to the girl in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked, nearly shouting with the distance between us.

She grinned, obvious by her humanoid form. Normally in a «fantasy MMO», this was a very normal move. In fact, I've seen so many «MMOs» where the character simply smiles all the way. I find it simply personally creepy that way, honestly. I've seen too much scenes from «MMOs» where the young girl suddenly «PKs» everyone with a dagger in her hand, all while smiling as she delivers the last blow and takes everything in his «inventory».

"Well," she sighed, and shrugged. "This is boring."

The counter displayed a t-minus 80 seconds.

"Well, it's your fault for simply just standing there."

The girl's provocative tone raised my hefty suspicions. First she simply stands in the middle of nowhere without a single defensive pose whatsoever, next she tries to make me attack, then he's provoking me. Based on these suspicious actions, I could safely conclude that she might be a «reflector» type of «avatar». Or, maybe, true to her name «Controller», she might try to anticipate my attack then go for activating some sort of «special move» that might turn me into a puppet. With these things in mind, I nodded back at the girl and started attacking with a simple jumping kick. Unexpectedly, however, she simply dodged it and shifted her upper shoulder to the right, without any sort of skill whatsoever. Losing my target, I quickly back flipped, regained my stance and run back towards «Sapphire Controller», this time with a blazingly fast 45 degrees side kick. Again, the after-image of her clearly displayed a miss. Was she utilizing her light weight body to dodge? It could be something like a «unique build» like «Cyan Pile», or Taku, who uses a long-ranged attack even though his color enhances «short ranged attacks». In this case, it might be a «lightweight short ranged illusion-type» of avatar.

"It sucks not to hit, huh?" she shifted several inches to the left, dodging my next few kicks. "Well, let's try something else."

She extended both her hands and shifted to the right. Never expecting this development, her rock steady arms met my chin with a jarring impact. The impact itself created several shockwaves the broke every glass it passed by, simply adding to the effect of a return strike. My HP, now chipped to a mere 70%, couldn't be compared to «Sapphire Controller's HP», which was still a full 100%. I almost couldn't bear the pain that had reached into my nerves, nearly driving me to faint: this must be that pain when a boxer hits your chin with a strong uppercut, only with around 10 times the strength. However, one thing was important: the «special gauge», which quickly rose to 100%. I could still do it. I could still turn the tables around, only by the power of flight. Activating my «Aviation» ability, my engine-like fins finally grew into semi-transparent wings, and, with a single flap, I flew high above into the clouds, and rushed towards «Sapphire Controller» with a bullet-speed meteor-like kick, aiming directly for the head. However, she, too, had anticipated it. She waved her left hand sideways and, as if following her movements, a large boulder straight from the ground readied from to intercept my kick.

"That's nothing!"

I declared at the top of my lungs. I hit the boulder with all my might and crushed it into several pieces. However, the as the dust cleared, I found no sign of the short long-haired girl. With the boulder loosening my impact, I was able to barely stop my attack and back spin right into a corner, but still: the sign of the girl who may just beat me with a time out disappeared like a mist. A short fear enveloped my soul, something that I was only able to feel when fighting «Dusk Taker». But, sure enough, it wasn't the fear of losing my «Aviation» ability. It was something else.

"«Reaver Uppercut»!"

A voice from the back shrieked and shook my entire body. It was «Sapphire Controller», who had dashed and hit exactly at my left fin. The sound of a large crashing sound and breaking glass further confirmed my very suspicions.

"She's fast!" I bit my lip (mentally) as I endured the pain that followed directly after, and as my HP chipped down to 60%.

With my intuition, I could already see that she aimed for my right wing, and had basically incapacitated it for the remainder of the fight. She had basically rendered my own special ability pretty useless. Of every fight I've ever encounter, I've never seen such a calculative attack. It was as if everything was pre-calculated. Could this be the true meaning of a «Controller»? Saving my own self from inherent fear, I quickly shook my head in utmost denial. It should be impossible. One, fighting games, like the «Accel World», have already been deemed as an obsolete genre from the rest of the world, save the very old «Arcades» and «2D or 3D consoles», which means, from the standpoint of someone like «Kuroyuukihime-sempai», he would have to have around at least 2 years straight in «this world» to develop such skills, simply looking through every possible attack, defensive, and evasive methods. It could be simply be possible if she had the time, but, judging from her «avatar», she looks like someone who has to go to school every day. Second, I noticed from her every attack that everything she did had to have the perfect timing in order to actually do everything she did just now. That means that she would know both the cool down, recoil, and timing of all our attacks. It could be possible if she had personally encountered me before, but the fact that I haven't could mean that she would have to have information on me, possibly by looking through the «memory files» of at least around 3 people who knew about me. Third, her reaction speed is godly. It easily equated that of the reaction speed of the «Kirito» guy whom I had battled with around yesterday or so. Does such a girl actually exist, save for, most likely the «Kings», who may have accumulated a godly amount of «Dexterity»? Is it possible that she was «faster than me»? Fourth, she had predicted exactly what I was to do, as if she knew it. She knew that I will mistake that girl for someone who has a «weird build» or someone who has an «overpowered special attack». But how could that be? Did she know what was in my mind? Does her power involve «mind reading»? Yet, looking at the window, her «special gauge» had only been 90%. The attack she used to block me must have used that power. A fast explanation would most likely be that she has an «invisible string» just like how the «5th Chrome Disaster» used it to «fly around the city». But did she predict that conclusion from me as well?

"I think you should stop thinking about it and rather enjoy the fight, Ha-… «Silver Crow»," she pointed at the counter, which displayed a t-minus 40 seconds.

"Crap!" I panicked, completely ignoring the fact that she seemed to know my RL name. "Then, I just have to defeat you within 40 seconds right?"

She had literally disabled my «Aviation» ability. However, it will never stop me from touching the sky. I had thought of using the «Incarnate System» against her, but, considering what is happening within this realm so far, I simply can't use it, not in a public fight like this. However, maybe there's a way to camouflage it. My mind focused on my wings, the wings the «system» had already given me. Just like «Raker-san», who used the «Incarnate System» to enhance her «Enchanced Armament», I should be able to do that too without the spectators noticing it. I dashed towards the target with a loud bang, at the same time activating my «Aviation» ability with the «Incarnate System». Applying what I've learned from «Scarlet Rain's» short tutorial on the «basics of Incarnate System attacks», my left fin glowed and forced my wing out, completely nullifying the girl's effort.

"Eh," the girl said, simply standing in place, looking dumbfounded by my form. Perfect! It doesn't matter whether it was feint or not, this simply SHOULD hit it.

I spin around, flew a meter to the sky and activate a simple «Speed Boost Incarnation», noted by «my shining wings». However, unless you have a critical eye, you can never notice this change in luminosity, thus still applying the very strict taboo of «the 6 Kings». My distance between the target's head and mine has now instantly closed to 5 inches, more than enough to activate my «Head-butt» skill.

"HAAAA!"

My body had been ready to brace the impact of our crashing heads. However, a few seconds in, yet I haven't felt a single impact. What happened? I took the moment to look carefully. My body, seconds before hitting the ground, had been stopped midway. No, scratch everything. It wasn't just me who stopped. It's more like the entire world stopped in its tracks. Everything stopped, just like a full physical Burst. Even I, with a speed of over 150 km per hour, had stopped. Even the vectors that formed my impact was frozen it its place, unaffected by everything else. Then, why can't I move? I tried twisting my head to the left. As if time itself was stopping me to move, the scenery remained its static image of me pressing into the ground.

"As if I'll willingly die by my own ability!"

My fingers moved. Slowly but surely, I realized that I could now move my wrists. My mind, focusing on letting myself simply move for the hell of it, had enabled me to move my left and right arm. However, touching the vectors that make up my «Head-butt» ability would probably chip my HP to 0, so I tried moving my head and shoulders instead. The sound of cracking bones seemed to have stopped me midway, but I eventually dismissed the sound itself. Until finally, only my feet wouldn't move in place. I could try moving them right now, but then, how could I not hit the vectors down near the ground if I were to simply move them? A short tsk escaped my voice as I move my left feet, then with a short, nearly silent crack, I finally moved my right feet.

"Eh, so you finally did it, huh…"

The first voice I noticed was the girl who was SUPPOSED to be right in front of me, who has now right before me, separated by the vectors forming my «Head-butt» ability. She showed a large grin, as if she was noticing something I haven't noticed yet.

"Wait…" realizing I could already move my body, I should have theoretically touched the ground by now, "…eh?"

The girl laughed, "Well, this is interesting. C'mon now, move."

"You're saying that but…"

But how? Judging from my position, it seems as though I can't touch the vectors forming my own ability. I wonder why? Despite this, I was able to find myself crawling out of what seems to be an indigo whirlpool of some sort. As soon as my hand reached for the last trace of the so-called whirlpool, however, I slipped, as though it was a sign that I will really fall when I "stepped" on "that". I shaved off the last of my suspicions and simply went for the drop, falling right on the hard ground. My wings seem to be static in place, forming the static image of what should be me inside that impact. It was a really stunning scene, in my honest opinion. No wonder half the guys I meet on the «Global Net» simply wanted to see my «special attack». Speaking of falling, did my HP decrease? I instinctively checked on my HP gauge: 50%.

"Hmm, it did decrease after all…" I scratched my head.

"Actually," she pointed at her own HP bar. "The fact is that you had successfully hit me with your head-butt. Right now, I'm at literally at 0 HP. GJ!"

She gave me straight thumbs up. I'm not sure whether to smile or anything at this point, especially when my «Silver Crow» avatar doesn't really display emotions or my mouth unless it's absolutely necessary. Not that it had actually given me any such inconvenience. Actually, «this girl» might as well be the very few ones could even display emotions at this «fighting-centric game».

"Well," I scratched my head, and then tilted them. "I'm really glad you could give me your congratulations… but what is this?"

'This' referring to the fact that HP doesn't decrease here.

'This' referring to the fact that time is literally frozen here. It could easily be compared to «Lime Bell's special ability» «Citron Call» that reverses time in an object, but this here doesn't just slow time, time is literally frozen in this! Here, I can easily see the «spectators», who seemed to have completely been flabbergasted with the trick I just did. I really hope they haven't noticed the «Incarnate System» at work, or I would have «Kuroyuukihime-sempai» scolding me again.

'This' referring to the fact that I can actually move in this space.

'This' referring to the ability she has been hiding all this time, something she couldn't notice due to the fact that her «special gauge» hadn't decreased one bit. Speaking of which, how much DID «Sapphire Controller's special gauge» decrease? With eyes of curiosity, I checked it for myself.

"10%..."

Did she consume around 90% of her «Special Gauge»? From what I last remembered, this «gauge was supposed to be a 100%. «Special Skills» like my «Head-butt» don't really consume much of my «Special Gauge», especially when my focus on my «Leveling Bonus» has been consumed on my «Aviation» ability. Apparently, «», or «Lime Bell», focused her «Leveling Bonus» on her own «Special Ability», and, boy, how did that «ability» save me twice! «Cyan Pile» seemed to focus his on the «range» of his «Enhanced Armament», while «Kuroyuukihime-sempai»? I have no idea.

"Actually, it consumed 500% of my «Special Gauge»…" she said, as she lifted up several boulders near the impact site. Her «Special Gauge» increased by 8%. It seems that even in this zone, you could still increase your own «Special Gauge».

"Does it mean that this is still «Accel World»?" muttering the word, I shook my head. "Wait, why should I be asking that?"

It should already be obvious that this is «Accel World», but the question remains. What is that girl's «Special Skill»? At first, I thought that it had something to do with «controlling objects» with her string. It would be obvious from her initial actions that she supposedly would have the inherently dangerous ability of «controlling people like a puppet». But, saying something like a skill that consumes 500% of your «Special Gauge» might not be overstating it. There are games where the «increase in gauge» occurs as the «decrease in gauge» also occurs. I've seen this in games, especially on the old «3D consoles», but I haven't personally encountered this mechanic in effect. Why? There's no reason for this to actually happen in «3D Consoles». For one, it is impossible for all characters to perform a «skill» while being hit. Second, it is impossible for players to activate it the perfect timing. Third, «Skill Costs» always consumed at a constant amount, even if it says it consumes 100% of your «Special Gauge», the constant rule of «damage becomes special gauge points» still apply, leaving you with a meager 1 – 9%. But with a game like «Accel World», powered by the advanced quantum technology of the «Neuro-Linker», it shouldn't be a surprise that this was actually possible, but…

"Even if it consumes 500% of your «Special Gauge»," my hands found its way to my chin. "There wouldn't be a «benefit», unless the effect of the skill was dependent «Special Gauge Points» consumed."

She grinned, and took out something like «a chocolate swirling bread», and ate it at the tip. Without the prying eyes of the spectators or the seriousness of «this world», she could easily be mistaken for an innocent girl. I would wonder who her «Parent» is, and probably put her as the part of the scaling list of cuteness. Then, if I put it that way, «» might be A+, «Raker-san» might be a B, «Niko» might be a «B-P», and «Kuroyuukihime-sempai» might be an A++. I wonder what «Karen-san» would scale? She might as well have the X rating I guess, X for a wildcard. Wait, what am I thinking? I vehemently shook my head in denial.

"First things first," I lifted my head into the sky. "What is this world?"

"Oh, this world?" she munched through the bread, all while destroying boulders on the way. Her gauge is now at around 68%. "This is the «accelerated world» in 1000x acceleration."

"Eh?"

I couldn't believe my eyes. You could use Brain Burst in Brain Burst? Is this Inception now? She giggled at the sight of my confusion, and materialized a pocket watch in her hand. The pocket watch itself reeked of a mysterious aura, despite having a relatively simple medieval design. The chains in the stopwatch looked nothing like the chains in the real world, though, mostly because they didn't actually connect with each other, at least as a whole. Instead, only two circles are literally connected to each other at a time, forming an 8. On how each of those 8's is connected to each other, however, is a mystery. The second-hand and the minute-hand looked more like those old compass needles I've seen in «navigational-centric MMOs».

"In reality, however," the girl's «special gauge» finally displayed a full 100%. "«This world» isn't really the real stage. It's something like…"

"…the snapshot of our stage… just like how the «blue world» is a «snapshot of security cameras»." I said aloud. "Déjà vu, indeed."

"Technically this world something like a temporary placeholder for both of us, accelerating at a rate of 1,000,000x," she sat down and drew childish figures. Guessing the first picture, it looks like a «server» of some sort, connected to a larger «server» that seems to be the «accelerated world», and two arrows that specified some sort of transfer between them. "However, only very few people have the ability or the technology to process a «1,000,000x brain acceleration speed». It seems that I … have found my target."

"1,000,000x speed?" my voice was shaking. "That's just simply ludicrous."

I don't mind if suddenly «Brain Burst» can «accelerate» up to 1,000,000x, or how can that kind of thing be even possible, given the current advancements of technology, but what can you do with a 1,000,000x rate? You could basically live out your entire life inside this little snapshot called a world and spend… 2,737 years in it and only a day would pass in the real world. Three days' worth of such a speed would essentially outlive the entire «Unlimited Neutral Zone» timeline. Even more surprising is how «internet connections» can handle a speed of 1,000,000 times the brain rate. Either the developer of this «game» is a madman to consider this kind of power, or is somehow part of the military as, we, as his little experiment, can do literally anything we want. But in the end, I'm no conspiracy theorist.

"Well," «Sapphire Controller» stood up, and walked back towards the scene where I had defeated the «eccentric school girl». "That's that. I've tried to activate this ability around thrice now, and only now were you able to actually move. You can say I was impressed."

"Now," she checked the pocket watch. "It seems that we still have around 4 more minutes to talk in this world…"

So it's around 1 minute per 100% of your «special gauge»? It's not bad at all. In fact it could be a little overpowered for a game mechanic, but, considering she filled up her «special gauge» rather quickly, it's safe to bet that she purposely kept it as low as possible. Basically, by keeping it as low as she can manage, she can easily fill it up in order for the «opponent» to not notice anything. It's a nifty tactic, actually. Although, I have some doubts on how effective it would be. Being «Level 6», «Sapphire Controller» must have some kind of failsafe in case she couldn't bring her «special gauge» up to 100% in a short time. It would be a good tactic, in her case, to simply allow herself to get hit by the opponent to quickly get it at a 100%.

"Let me clarify myself." She cleared her throat. "I'm «Sapphire Controller»; just call me Safu-chan, 'k?"

For some reason, I reluctantly nodded without a single thought.

"My real power is not time freeze, but control." She explained. "I am able to distribute and redistribute my «Leveling Bonus» without any cost. This «Enhanced Armament», one of the rare ones I've accumulated in my traversals. It's so rare; it seems that I may as well be the only one who has it. It also has a second ability, only applicable when in the «Unlimited Neutral Zone», however, this will only be important later. For now, I'm officially recruiting you, Haruyuuki-kun."

"Huh?!"

Here, I thought I understood everything when she meant so far.

"Wait," I grumbled, confused at what she just said. "h-h-how did you know my name?!"

A smile covered her face.

"Oh, didn't know that there was a «stalk your opponent» as a leveling up bonus if you have the «Enhanced Armament» «Checkered Looking glass»?"

I tried to return the favor of her being extremely intuitive and asked several questions in successions.

"How many «Enhanced Armaments» do you have? How much did you pay from all those? What will this job entail?" my mouth fired words like a machine gun, "Do I have to join a «Legion»? Speaking of which, what «Legion» are you from? When did you get «Brain Burst»? How did you get to «Level 6» so quickly? Did you meet «Water Current»? So what's my so-called job? What do I get out of it? And if you aren't in a «Legion», would you like to be part of «Nega Nebulous»?"

"Let's see." I had to subconsciously record everything she would say. I really hope my «memory files» will record everything. "I have 10. I paid … did I really pay anything? It's a special job only suited for the strong-willed. No, because I'm not from any «Legion». A week ago: I had to always check for the «Matching List» every 10 seconds to get me to this level pretty quick. Geez, this «leveling system» is pretty intense. I don't know that girl. Your job involves stuff you may not understand until we get there. You get «this item», and the truth about «Kirito»; I don't know what I'll do with my remaining «Burst Points», however… and for the last question. No. I don't belong in this world."

If «Silver Crow» had a visible mouth, his mouth would be wide agape right now. How did she answer every question I just said? More so, she didn't even flinch, stuttered, or even took a moment to doubt her own words. One by one, I try to divide everything she just said right now… She has 10 «Enhanced Armaments»… she didn't pay for them. Wait, she didn't?

"20 seconds left." She frowned. "I guess we need to get back to our positions. Like what's been said, you've already won and my HP is already at 0, so, again, GJ. Who would have thought that I'd actually be beaten by someone in my forte sooner or later?"

I'm not going to comment on it any further, and going to set aside my disbelief. I jumped and tried to reach for the «empty space» that I can hold onto for some reason. However, as my body held this so-called «empty space», I felt «it» bouncing for a second. What was «it», anyway? If I think about it carefully, «Accel World» closely follows reality right? So, going back to physics, what would be a reason for «air» suddenly becoming some kind of «collision-aware and touchable object»? Could it have been some kind of «heavy air»? I shook my head and continued on crawling and trying to remember the last position I had before I found myself frozen.

"By the way," even knowing how only 10 seconds remaining, I still asked it anyway. "Why can I touch «this»?"

She put on a smile, as she positioned herself 10 millimeters before my head, outside of the large impact-like vector.

"«rapid air compression»."

With that, everything turned white for a moment, resuming everything.

**[Part 2]**

It's been around two or so days since that «incident», yet I can't still take my eyes off of that truly wondrous scene for some reason. You can say that I missed it, myself. The feeling of exhilaration, as the «mysterious Burst Linker Kirito» simply shifted, merely milliseconds before my attack could hit him, and the feeling of a friendly battle, something I have barely experienced quite recently, with the trouble inside the «Unlimited Neutral Zone» and all, and the feeling of actually having someone that could be faster than me – it was all brand new, and refreshing. If possible, I wanted to meet him again. But how could it be possible? When I first and last saw him, he looked more like a «ghost» than a real «Burst Linker», and he didn't even have a «meaningful name», «color», or even a «level». It's as if he was an «intruder».

"An intruder huh," I awoke from my bed with a painful head.

My head still hurts from the «revelations» that had haunted me since yesterday. After the fight, I tried finding «her» again, checking the «Matching List». Nothing. There isn't even a trace of her, nor instructions of when we'll meet in the «Unlimited Neutral Zone». It's simply just weird. Plus, I was still trying to decode everything she said so far. As I would expect, the record appeared in the «memory explorer», but I even had to pause a couple of times just to get each of her messages.

First, the fact that she had 10 «Enhanced Armaments», all without paying, and all in 7 days at the most, would simply throw away all my efforts into the «trash bin». It took me around 2 weeks before I got to «Level 4», and here she's saying she got to «Level 6» in a week. Either she's lying or she has played enough games to simply know every ins and outs of fighting games. Also, where would she get «Enhanced Armaments»? From other players? From the «Unlimited Neutral Zone»? Maybe her Parent gave her enough points to «Level 4», then spend 7 days straight getting those «Enhanced Armaments»? Since she has that unique ability that allows her to change her «Leveling Bonus» at will, she could easily change her stats to suit each and every situation, whoever her opponent may be. Even still, it would usually take a month or so to level up from «Level 4» to «Level 5» and/or «Level 6». Even if she took 10 years to search and defeat various «Enemies», could she have done it alone? Moreover, how could she defeat an «Enemy» solo? Aren't those «Enemies» quite large creatures that require «other players»?

"Ah, this is getting confusing," My head rattled at the thought of pursuing this alone any further. "I'll need «Kuroyuukihime-sempai»'s advice."

Preparing my own things to school, my other hand, kept on typing onto the «virtual keyboard» as I type a new message to «Kuroyuukihime-sempai», accurately depicting the situation as I am right now. Ignoring the wiles of my own mother, I clicked the «Send» button, dashed to the exit and turned off my «Global Net Connection» as I rushed to «name of school».

I suddenly remembered part of what she had said. She said she was watching at the «Matching List» every 10 seconds in order to get to «Level 6» right? Then, is it safe to say that she's a hikkomori? That would explain many things, from the fact that she got to «Level 6» in a week, and the fact that she got around 10 «Enhanced Armaments» in a week could also be explained by her taking 10 hours in the «Unlimited Neutral Zone», eating for a few minutes, then back at the «Unlimited Neutral Zone» for another 11 or so hours. Sure enough, one could be a little too lucky to get that much (excluding the one she had when her character was created, of course). Anyway, the first priority should be to explain the situation to «Kuroyuukihime-sempai». I'm sure she'll come up with something.

Without me noticing the time, it was already around 12 am. I could have simply tried connecting to the «Global Net» again and simply go around defeating random enemies on the way, but something tells me that my current win-lose percentage of 80% is enough for now. I dragged my small, fat body towards the usual place where I and «Kuroyuukihime-sempai» would usually meet. It's easy to say that it had been something no less than a memento of our relationship: I became her «Child» ever since I sat on that same table.

"Kuroyuukihime-sempai!"

I waved my hands, displaying a happy expression.

"Ah, Haruyuki-kun." Her calm expression was priceless. "I already read «your message»."

She quickly took the usual 1 meter long «XSB Cable» and connected without much delay from either party. I was starting to wonder if my embarrassment regarding «XSB Cables» had disappeared completely. No, I was sure that I didn't care anymore about the culture revolving around «XSB Cables». I guess this is one of the eventual «consequences» of having «your reality flipped, warped, and turned inside out».

"So," without fail, her thoughts reached mine quite quickly. "This «Sapphire Controller» you encountered… does it strike to you as odd?"

"Well," I instinctively blushed the second she stared at me. "S-She's quite something… well, first, she said she had only started «Brain Burst» 7 days ago, yet is now at «Level 6», has 10 «Enhanced Armaments», and apparently, she doesn't belong to any «Legion»."

"That's quite a rare case of a natural talent you have there," she twisted her arm and dragged her index finger down. "Apparently, I have never encountered that girl either. It is entirely within the realm of probability to be able to reach «Level 6» in a week, especially as a «solo player». In fact, if I had known better, you would have done the same as well – if not for the endless amount of troubles that the «Nega Nebulous» has encountered so far."

I sheepishly laughed.

"So, what was her purpose?" Kuuroyukihime-sempai's voice sounded a bit more assertive. "I had assumed you asked her somehow."

I nodded with certainty.

"She said…" I tried to imitate her squeaky childish voice. "Your job involves stuff you may not understand until we get there. You get «this item», and the truth about «Kirito». «This item» probably referred to the ultra-rare «Enhanced Armament» she has, something like a «Pocket Watch»."

"The truth about «Kirito»," her face turned a bit serious. "What does it have to do with the so-called job she's offering you?"

I scratched my head, thinking about it. What DOES «Kirito» have anything to do with the job she offered me? Could it be that she wants me to track this «Kirito» guy? Second, what is the «truth»? Who is «Kirito», really? I have long speculated what the mysterious «Burst Linker» could be. He might be a «time traveler», an «esper», an «alien», or a «slider». Wait, wait, wait, wrong anime. One probability I have entertained, though, would be the probability of being a real «ghost», since there has always been stories regarding the theories behind «Neuro-Linker».

One crackpot theory that somehow made sense was the theory that «quantum-based virtual reality hardware» was already done by 2028, and that the Japanese government was using it to create «Bottom Top AI» to replace the humans in fighter jets. However, there has been no viable proof of that even existing in the first place, and, even during the «AI Revolution of 2032» back in the early years of «Neuro-Linkers» and «quantum-based AIs and VR», it has been determined that «Bottom Top AI» should have the same rights as a humans and be treated accordingly, and thus there should have been no official attempts of duplicating the quantum states in your brain (the «Nuero-Linker» itself does not copy quantum states) to create a perfect copy as a «Bottom Top AI» and using it for military purposes. Since then, «Bottom Top AI» has been developed by several computer scientists all over the years, supported by several global companies such as «Leilblich Pharmaceutical», «Mirco-Apple Corporation», and other young local companies such as the then-new «Neo RECTO Corporation», «ALICE Corporation», and «ICU Artificial Intelligence Laboratories» until finally in 2034, the first full-pledged «Bottom Top AI Human» was developed. However, it would most likely be viable if somehow it did exist, only behind military confidentiality.

"I really don't have that much of an idea," I responded. "But, there is one thing: she offered me the job when I was able to keep up to her «pocket watch's special ability», which accelerates time by 1,000,000x."

"1,000,000x" Kuuroyukihime-sempai's tone died out. "So that thing did exist huh…"

"That thing?"

"There has been a recent rumor of a watch that exceeds the limits of «Burst Link»," Kuroyuukihime-sempai explained. "It all started around a week ago, and has actually spread throughout the entire «accelerated world». The fact of the matter is: every «Burst Linker», save for the ones we're fighting against, have an interest in actually «accelerating faster than the limit», so such a rumor like a watch that exceeds that said limit would have been pretty normal. But, the fact that you yourself have experienced it, then the rumors must be true after all."

She reached for her tea, and eloquently sipped it.

"If you could obtain this «item», then it would be crucial to our plans." Kuroyuukihime-sempai's deduction was flawless. "However, it wouldn't be safe knowing that she has a … how you call it … troublesome past. It would be best if we could find out who her «Parent» is, or information about her IRL."

It was just as «Kuroyuukihime-sempai» had said: we aren't sure who this girl is. We aren't even sure where she came from. There is that slight probability that she's actually part of the group «Dusk Taker» and «Rust Jigsaw» belong to. There's also the probability that this is part of another one of «Yellow Radio's plans» again. There's just as an «equal possibility» that we're looking at something bigger, something related to «Accel World» itself or something a lot smaller, something similar to a trap to lure me into uninstalling «Brain Burst».

"Should I try to contact her again?" the question popped in my head.

"If you have an idea," Kuroyuukihime-sempai shrugged. "Then we wouldn't be having this conversation longer, would we?"

My hands reached for the «Message» option in my «Neuro-Linker», and opened the usual «Inbox» pop-up. Who am I kidding? Somehow, I was expecting «her» to actually send me a message. Is that how much I trust her now, that I'll be able to tell when she'll message me that instant? I may be a hopeless dreamer, but surely, based on how she talked, that she has good intentions. Somehow, she was telling me that this job has a good purpose. I swore to myself one simple thing: to know more about her the second I receive contact. But, isn't that simple enough?

"A message has appeared." I quickly relayed my thoughts to her.

My eyes blinked in surprise. I really DID trust her now, didn't I?

"What did it say?"

"Let's see…" I opened the message. Three simple words appeared at the bottom of the Subject Title.

I'm going there.  
Those were the very words that can easily pierce my heart. I can't even conjugate a clear sentence of thought to say to «Kuroyuukihime-sempai» right now.

"Oi, Haruyuki-kun!" Her own words snapped me out of my own confusion.

"She said, 'I'm going there' "

"What?"

She deserves to get an award in English right now, because that was just the exact tone, intonation, and accent of a regular North American resident.

"Yo."

Both our heads turned to the door into the closed hallways of «Umesato Midlle High School». Surprisingly, there was no major difference between the girl's figure or voice, except for the fact that it was a lot less blue, and that her «color» hair fluttered naturally as she walked towards the table we were at. Her unusually large ahoge, however, defied the laws of aerodynamics. The girl's beauty mark, just before her left eye, seemed to outshine her otherwise fair complexion. She wore casual clothes, something unheard of in a school like this, but, instead of demoralizing her, it simply enhanced her child-like stature. As if suddenly stunned by her beauty, Kuroyuukihime-sempai suddenly held my hand readily, and approached the target with a critical eye. Something seemed unusual, however: her «Neuro-Linker» looked brand new.

"Sapphire Controller, correct?" she casually said.

"And Kuroyuukihime-sempai, correct?" she replied with a question, and innocently smiled, taking the first step. "Let's all talk at that table you had set up, yes?"

She had an entirely different aura from anyone I've seen so far. How should I say it: she had the real aura of a normal school girl? She was nothing like Chiyu, who, with me and Taku, make a pretty good team, or «Yuniko», who looked like a regular school girl with a nice personality, who simply hides her rather vicious side. Something tells me, however, that it was an intentional move. Surely, you can't say she is, in any way, shape, or form, a traitor, or have dangerous or malicious intentions. Just a few moments ago, we were practically begging for her to come, yet, she's here, and we're on a greater guard than ever. For one, she shouldn't be able to know where we attend school, because I did tell her anything. And how did she knew where exactly we are, at this time, or how she knew «Kuroyuukihime-sempai», it was all insanely weird, and accurate. One question could only be asked: who is this girl?

As the girls set up places at the usual place where I and Kuroyuukihime-sempai usually seat at, I saw «Safu» positioning herself right in the middle of both of us, right before the window. She quickly handed two «XSB cables» to each of us, and positioned them right at the «Neuro-Linker». She set them up in an unusual pattern: she missed the slot to her «XSB port» thrice. Again, the feeling of dissonance lingered even more. It was like when I saw that «Neuro-Linker». There wasn't much resistance in the end, however. Consequently, Kuroyuukihime-sempai kept a close eye on her actions.

"So," Safu kept on clicking the different buttons in her «Neuro-Linker Interface». "Tell me everything you want to ask, right here, right now."

Again, she initiated the move of "Ask now, no asking later" policy.

"Alright," Kuroyuukihime-sempai initially jerked for a bit at the girl's surprising move, but calmed down and handed a cup of tea to her, before asking, "Did you really have the «Neuro-Linker» since birth?"

I silently gasped, _So that's what that feeling of dissonance came from!_

It wasn't as surprising, however, how Kuroyuukihime-sempai had figured it all out so quickly. It was the very first rule of having «Brain Burst»: you must have «Neuro-Linker» since birth. But she had never shown even a sense of having familiarized with the controls themselves. Yet, the question of 'How' remains. How does one override the first and foremost rule of «Neuro-Linkers»? It is virtually impossible to «lie» to a «Neuro-Linker», because it accesses your entire «memory» in your «brain» and digitalizes them. This includes basic details such as «birthday» and «documented real name». The only way for that to be actually possible would be to «crack open» the «Neuro-Linker», and actually reprogram a new «VR machine» to function like the real one. I haven't seen how the «Brain Implant Chip» works, but, with how they operate, it seems that they too, are limited by that single condition. So is such a thing even possible? Does anyone in this world have the capacity to create a «4th Generation VR Machine» that entirely emulates the «Neuro-Linker», which by itself took the efforts of so many global companies? And how do you lie to a machine that accesses your brain?

"Eh…" she smiled innocently, "… so you can tell, huh?"

Kuroyuukihime-sempai conveniently placed her left arm on table and her hand on her chin.

"It's actually possible huh…"

"But… how?" I tried to keep my voice from shaking.

"It's simple really," she leaned over her chair. "I simply edited the game client to disable the age check."

Hacking in 2046 was never the same as hacking 30 years earlier. What was once filled with intense luck and persistence, trying to brute force what was once a password for hours on a 2D laptop was now long gone. It was on an age where «programmers» were essentially the same as «hackers». Those who had the ancient knowledge of the word «architecture assembly» became the very gods of «Neuro-Linker hacking», who have made possible things normally inaccessible to man such as «pain enhancers», «dream makers», «emotion grabbing», «thought reading», etc. One of the very applications I had to get from the black market, which was basically a simulation of a gun and bullet, was one of those results. Thus, there's always a high chance that the man who developed «Brain Burst» must be someone who could manipulate the «Neuro-Linker» so well it would be possible to even remove «memories» related to it upon uninstallation.

"Were there other things that were changed in your client?" I asked.

"Among other things," she blinked and focused her gaze at Kuroyuukihime-sempai. "Several suspicious functions were deleted in the client, such as «removal of memories», «copy install limits», and «inability to reinstall the program itself»."

"But," Kuroyuukihime-sempai gazed at me and back at her, instantly spotting her indifferent expression, "Even if what you say is true, it would be just as easy to patch the server to fix those bugs."

"True," Safu smiled. "But it's not like I'm planning to stay…"

"You mean…" Haru's voice was cut off by her declared statement.

"I plan to uninstall «Brain Burst» after this."

Nothing was ever sadder than to see a «Burst Linker» leave. It was sad when the 5th generation «Chrome Disaster» had to be beaten simply in order to achieve peace in this accelerated world. How did I really feel when I saw «Noumi's face» when he saw me, and simply brushing everything he had done so far as nothing, just because he had forgotten all about «Brain Burst» and everything related to it? In the end, it was a bit disheartening when «Noumi» had to pay with all his crimes… or should I say that it was disappointing that I have never saw «Noumi's face» when he would realize that he can never «accelerate» ever again. It was «inherently worrisome» whenever «Kuroyuukihime-sempai» would have to fight another «Level 9» and possibly risk losing all her memories of me. However, the thing that might worry me the most is «what if we both fail». No, that will never happen right? But, she had the capacity to fight. She was even a lot faster than I was. Yet, she's willing to throw it all away?

"Why?" With a weak voice, my voice was still assertive. "You could have been a great «Burst Linker»…"

"Because I don't belong in that world, I can't," She sipped the last of her tea.

"What do you mean…?"

My mouth went agape, but the girl simply budged her chair. Her composite eyes caught a glimpse of the outside world.

"I mean what I mean."

"Very cryptic, are you?" Kuroyuukihime-sempai still has kept her composure in spite of this.

"No," she shook her head. "I do mean what I mean. I don't belong in «Accel World». Unfortunately, as much as I love «fighting games» in general, I have a better duty to serve… and people I care about to protect. And tea and cakes to sip."

Was the last part really necessary? That really sounded like coming from a Slice of Life anime.

"Besides," she pressed a few buttons in her «Neuro-Linker interface», "It's not like it's going to take long. It's just going take a day or so."

Kuroyuukihime-sempai heaved a sigh.

"Okay."

Safu's smile shimmered.

"Thank you very much; I'll take care of him as you do, Sa-… Kuroyuukihime-sempai."

Sa…? Wait, does she know her name? Even people at school call her Kuroyuukihime; I've never seen anyone say her real name out of the blue. Even the school records and her «Real ID» display her alias and not her real name. But why is that? Was her name that intriguing? I quickly shook off these thoughts and tried to focus on the two.

"However," Kuroyuukihime-sempai stood up, with her glaring eyes trying to penetrate Safu's very soul. "How much do you know about «Kirito», and what does he have to do with your job?"

That very second, a premonition covered my very eyes, trying to consume me whole. 3 years ago, when I was watching one of the Sunday afternoon retro anime slots, a certain anime caught my attention. Sure it was partly boring, but it had its moments of shine right there and there, coming from an anime company now renowned for its marvelous masterpieces. Back then, when the stakes were higher for it, they released shows with quality far ahead of the current media. People, arguably, were worshipping their direction, while many others were criticizing them at every corner, for their every action, even up until now. But why did this came to me? Did it have anything to do with this girl? I can't put my hand on it, as if «something» is stopping me. It can't be «Chrome Disaster» right? I've already seen it separate into «The Destiny» and «Star Caster»; it should be impossible that such a curse could be back in «this accelerated world», «The Beast» inside me being the only remnant left, although I'm not even sure of how to describe it myself. It was only Safu's straight voice that snapped me out of my over-thinking.

"…Everything," she continued, "as in everything, and the fact that this knowledge will be needed to save this world."

"Save…?!" Haru's voice leaked out.

"_Jaa ne_~"

With a squeaky voice as clear as day, an unpredictable echo pierced through the two flabbergasted figures.

**[Part 3]**

"Oi, oi,"

A certain someone was already in front of me as I walked mindlessly through the hallways. Her irreplaceable cute face never seems to end in radiance, and neither is her never-ending wit.

"Oh, Chiyu," a flaccid answer escaped my lips.

"I've heard from Kuroyuukihime-sempai," a peeved Chiyu sandwiched her two hands on my face. "What were you thinking? Is that girl even to be trusted?"

"She does seem to have the innocence of Utai, «Ardor Maiden»," I couldn't help but sheepishly reply. "B-Besides, she doesn't seem to have any malicious intent towards us."

I continued on, taking small steps towards our classroom, Chiyu following suit.

"It's not like I didn't mind," Chiyu smiled. "You always seem to get into all sorts of troubles, you know…"

While inherently unbelievable, I have, inevitably, been into all sorts of troubles just too lately. Or you could also say that my entire «existence» is based from these «troubles»: from the issue with Taku as the old «Cyan Pile», to «Scarlet Rain, Cherry Rook, and the 5th Generation Disaster Armor», to «Dusk Taker», to me becoming the «6th Generation Chrome Disaster», and now the ever recurring problem with the «Acceleration Research Society». Sometimes, I wish I could just freely spend 10 of my points and spend a month in the «Unlimited Neutral Zone» simply to take a break from this complicated mess. I'm very sure she won't like it, however.

"I know…" the words slipped through my mouth, "…even if it's such a pain if it became a trouble in the end, don't you think I'm fated to such a thing?"

"That's not true!"

The fitting image of Chiyu lowering her hips and gazing with me eye to eye froze me.

"I think that it's still possible to live a normal life, you know… in spite of what happened and what's still happening…"

"You really think so…? Do you really think, in spite of how serious this game has turned out to people like me and Taku and Kuroyukihime-sempai, it's still possible to live such a normal life?"

These were my honest questions.

"Why not?" Chiyu's easygoing answer was always a refreshing change of pace. "I don't see why any of these should change what we think. I'm starting to doubt if Fuuko-chan really taught you properly."

"I-It's not like I…" I instantly blushed at the fact that Chiyu knew the training I had with «Sky Raker». "…anyway, what do you mean…?"

"Did you forget?" she heaved a sigh. "It can't be helped. Here's a clue: the truth about the accelerated world…"

That very instant, I knew what it meant. What is my truth? Didn't we believe in bonds, in friendship, in hope beyond the future? What is the truth of the world? These questions continued to pop in my head. All throughout as I progressed in «Accel World», I had acquired my own truth, didn't I? Didn't I believe in such a thing called a "Truth"? Didn't I even accept my own "darkness", the «Beast» inside of me?

A thin, yet reassuring smile covered my face.

"Thank you, Chiyu."

The two stepped in in the classroom, with faces that glanced at the two before continuing on to class. In the midst of the ever-noisy class, a stood-out Taku raised an eyebrow to me. A warm, permeating feeling of bliss touched my heart, something I've always felt within my 2 friends, but only now Im able to realize it as a miracle in itself. I was sure that there are people worst off than me, and, maybe even Kuroyuukihime-sempai had the dark past of her own.

Then after the last period…

"So, Haruyuki," Taku gave a thin smile, "You're really going to go, huh…"

"Well," I sheepishly replied, "I-It's not like she has an ounce of malice in her. I can certainly feel that whatever she has planned out, it wouldn't be anything inherently bad. It'll probably be over before you know it, you know…"

"Well," Taku sighed. "Be sure to be there on Saturday, at the very least."

"Oh. C'mon…" Chiyu retorted. "It's not like Haru's going to be kidnapped or something, right? And besides, that girl's going to be in his arms again, right?"

That girl, Chiyu, you're referring to, is Kuroyuukihime-sempai. At least give her an ounce of respect.

"Don't worry," I responded. "I'll do just that, Taku, Chiyu."

With that, the three separated at the hallway fork, with me stepping towards the senior year tables, and with Chiyu and Taku making their way home.

"But," I quickly muttered, "What did Safu mean by 'saving the world'?"

Saving the world could always mean different things: it could mean that she's saving the «accelerated world» from something – a bad entity undisclosed so far. But, could there be any other antagonists other than «Black Vise» and his group of thugs? I doubt that in such a world where «acceleration» is everything, people would have even the never to simply try to ruin it. Even the «Radioactive Disturber», in spite of his plan of trying to assault «Scarlet Rain», never intended to ruin this precious world in the first place.

"Still," I quickly turned to the right as I approached the unpopulated aisle full of round tables. "I have no idea…"

Kuroyuukihime-sempai's question flashed again before my very eyes.

_How much do you know about Kirito? Everything._

Speaking of which, what did «Kirito» have anything to do with this mission? Could it be that «Kirito» is a real Burst Linker, not a ghost? Is he even «defeatable»? Who is «Kirito» anyway? Well, it's not like anything could come up with me simply asking so many questions in vain, but it was inevitable.

"Haruyuki-kun," her ever-soothing smile welcomed me into her table. "Let's go."

"Umm… Kuroyukihime-sempai…" I muttered as I approached her. "…about Kirito."

"Eh," she calmly nodded. "I know. I think I should be the one explaining…"

"Eh."

For some reason, I was totally surprised. Why was that? For some reason, I didn't expect this development, a voice saying to me – you should be surprised. But, I'm not someone who can predict people's actions, aren't I? I quickly shook my head in denial and quickly sat at one of the chairs. I can already see Kuroyukihime-sempai's mix of emotions: it was obvious that she was somehow hesitating, but she could also see the worry in her eyes, and the blushing of her cheeks.

"Umm…" for some reason, I had spoken to her with an unprecedented courageous tone, "…if you should say it, you should say it. I don't mind at all."

"T-Thank you, Haruyuki-kun," she had calmed down, and directly stared at me, "You should know what Sapphire Controller was talking about. This is… about the mysterious Burst Linker you encountered, Kirito, isn't it?"

"She did mention it, didn't she?" Haru quickly recalled. "She said it had something to do with him, but… I have no idea how it is…"

"You see…" Kuroyuukihime-sempai explained. "Kirito is no ordinary Burst Linker. What you described as Kirito last Friday, isn't a Burst Linker."

"Eh…"

I couldn't understand what Kuroyuukihime-sempai had in mind. It's safe to say that I could not at all comprehend how can someone simply break into the system and participate in a «Burst Link battle», or even break into a server no one knows. However, Kuroyuukihime-sempai had stopped right then and there, and a short sigh of relief escaped from her.

"So," she paused for a short moment. "If you find a fault in her words… «Log Out» immediately."

I nodded affirmatively, "I'll do that."

"But, first," she sat down, opting me to do the same. "Let's chat for a bit."

A thin smile escaped my lips.

"So," I sat down as my ears eked several other students, talking about mostly me and Kuroyuukihime-sempai. "Uh… is there anything else we need to talk about, sempai?"

"Well, uh…" All of a sudden, I can clearly hear the stuttering in her voice. "W-Well… you see…"

She twirled her fingers and hit a virtual button, causing a light peach ticket of some sort to float from Kuroyuukihime-sempai's palm to mine. Judging from how the Neuro-Linker rendered the virtual ticket, it took the form of a thin sheet of paper, with a broken lines separating around a third of the ticket. Etched within the ticket was two copies of a serial number, a series of symbols and letters – around 5 figures worth.

"W-W-Wait," I flipped over and hit the back of my head on the hard tiled floor. "I-Is this for real? Isn't this the new World Heart Carnival in Akihabara?!"

"Umm… actually…" Kuroyuukihime-sempai scratched her head. "I actually invited Fuuko-san and Megumi-san as well, if you don't mind. Actually, we had somehow won a school-wide ticket for a new photo-based promo in the senior's virtual network. Apparently, Megumi-san was able to get ahold of my bikini suit in Okinawa and posted it on «Flickbook», instantly gaining around a million likes. I had no idea where those likes came from, but it seems that I 'won' the price."

I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh and make myself a fool in front of the other people, who seemed to have gotten used to us «direct linking» without an etch of embarrassment, "Well, it seems that friend of yours is quite a clever girl."

"I'm not even sure when she'll stop…" she etched a thin bitter smile, "But, I personally think its better this way, don't you think? In truth, I don't know any more what to think of her past. Even since the Okinawan incident, it has been bugging me… what was Megumi before?"

"Huh?"

I couldn't follow that at all.

"… Megumi seems to be an «ex-Burst Linker»."

"Eh?" My expression blanked out. "You mean she's almost like Noumi now?"

"Yes, it shouldn't come as surprising knowing everything about it."

"But…"

For some reason, I wanted to talk to her; to the sempai's friend. I wanted to defend the 'her' who was once in «Brain Burst» - the one who will never come back again. Even though I felt no sympathy as I ended my fight with Noumi for good, I still felt a lingering sadness for all the other «Burst Linkers» out there. Could «Chrome Falcon» have wanted a Blissful Ending to his suffering, not knowing even his own lover? The answer immediately crossed my mind, but I shook my head in denial.

"Anyway, how did you befriend Megumi-sempai, anyway?"

An immediate answer came to mine, but it was Kuroyuukihime-sempai who spouted it.

"It was rather the opposite, actually…"

A straight 'eh' came out of my mouth, "Megumi-sempai actually has the guts to do that, huh."

"Don't underestimate that girl, «Haruyuki-kun»," Kuroyuukihime-sempai raised her voice a bit. "She's was probably the only one who kept me anchored to reality all this time, you know."

"In the end, I can't really say anything about her." I said, trying to get on the safe side of things. "She seems to be a good friend to you, but well, whenever I meet her, she has this quite a scary face, you know… it's almost like she wants to kill me or something… it was cruel."

Kuroyuukihime-sempai giggled, "Well, I guess you can say that it's pretty normal for her to be like that. Not that I blame her, but she's her. Even if she was an «Ex-Burst Linker», it wouldn't be a real excuse, would it?"

"Well, not really…" I sheepishly laughed the matter off. "It's not as if-"

[You have New Mail!]

The grey monotone pop-up appeared in the center of my vision. The message, obviously, was from that girl, «Sapphire Controller». She even seemed to cover her name too with her Accel World alias. I carefully clicked on the «Read Message» button, with Kuyoyukihime-sempai looking serious, knowing my face.

"She's texted me to meet with her… in the «Unlimited Neutral Zone» with you."

**[Part 4]**

"Ready?"

Her voice transmitted from «Safu» to me sounded like retro radio waves.

"Ready, «Haruyuki-kun»?"

Kuroyuukihime-sempai's voice was just beside mine: a voice as stern as the night, and as clear as day.

"Yes," I nodded.

"«Unlimited Burst»!"

Kuroyuukihime-sempai and I transformed into our Duel Avatars «Black Lotus» and «Silver Crow» simultaneously. With a sudden flash, the wide horizon of «Dark City» spawned up through the entire arena. What are we doing here? The thought quickly crossed my mind, but was sliced by the presence of a familiar face just a few hundred meters after us two. Kuroyuukihime-sempai's figure froze for a few seconds, apparently quite in a partial shock as I was when I first saw the very human-like image of her.

"Let's go." «Sapphire Controller» kept a rather straight face, sending chills down my spine.

We hesitantly followed «Sapphire Controller» through the endless charade of fake buildings and figures that looked quite similar to their real life counterparts. It didn't take long before we couldn't even recognize the scenery anymore, but one thing's for sure: it seems that we have reached Tokyo. until we reached a rather safe point - it seemed to portray a rather large monochromatic griseous skyscraper, which seems to have imitated the 2010 generation designs, whose minimalist designs have yet to falter in popularity.

My head quickly turned left and right, looking if there are other «Players» in this area, and continued on. Just beyond the visible distance, the sound of crackling buildings echoed through the area like crumbs of biscuits. While, inside the supposedly vacant building, as the three seemed to meander through the endless stairs and labyrinths, the sound of demolishing buildings gradually dissipated, until only silence, and the sound of our metallic joints clashing with one another remained. Finally, the two reached a certain room – a glowing floating ship-like block glimmered through the entire room, enough to give a mysterious aura to it. The plain azure walls themselves give a divine feeling – a feeling that these are one of those things in «Accel World» that must never be touched. Even Kuroyuukihime-sempai simply stood beside me without a word.

"So," «Sapphire Controller» broke the silence with her squeaky voice, "What do you think…?"

"This is an amazing find," Kuroyuukihime-sempai spoke in a forcibly calm tone.

"Wow…" I couldn't help but say it. It really was something really no one could possibly find in the middle of nowhere.

"Even if the building were to be destroyed," the girl at the front spoke with certainty, as far as first impressions go, "this room will never be destroyed."

"Because it's on a separate room, isn't it?"

"It's pretty much so," the glimmering sapphire girl nodded. "Well, not to mention that the room itself is suspicious enough – it has the engravings of several other games you all might be familiar with."

I quickly scouted at the engravings throughout the artifact. AA, BB, CC, UW...

"AA…BB…CC… AW" I muttered. "Accel Assault… Brain Burst… Cosmo Corrupt… Accel World?"

"Hmm…" Kuroyukihime-sempai sounded a bit more concerned. "… didn't the hacker who had penetrated the school network mention something like Accel Assault?"

"I also remembered Green Grande – the Green King," my head seemed to have spun, as if forcing myself to remember it. "He mentioned something about Accel Assault being Trial #1, and Accel World being Trial #2, and Cosmo Corrupt being Trial #3. What does this mean…?"

My mind was a bit fuzzy, but I still remembered the "talk" I had with the Green King.

"About that," «Sapphire Controller» curled her lips and made a faint smile, "If I hadn't known better, I'd quickly assumed that those acronyms are somehow connected to each other."

"Are they not?" Kuroyuukihime-sempai asked, almost comically.

"Indeed, they are."

"Then," a question popped in my mind. "Why are we here?"

Indeed, it was a settling scene, and it was something anyone could easily avoid. But why does it have to be here? Is there something special in this place worth the trouble? As «Sapphire Controller» continued to encircle around the blocks of light figurines, a new acronym started to appear, glowing in a red light.

"W-What's that…?!"

"Finally," «Sapphire Controller» sighed. "I should have sworn it was around this time."

The words, REALO, appeared right in the red block. The entire artifact-looking server pulsated with a mysteriously fluctuating light, while the very carvings that formed it glowed in a bright neon cyan light. The humming sound of a newly booted up retro 3D PC resounded in my ears, almost like nostalgia, but I quickly shook off the fact. I glanced at the block again – it had been replaced by clear alphabet words: GG.

"It's here," she flimsily searched her pocket, (I mean, does that uniform actually have a real pocket, in reality?) and took out the same time stopwatch she used during that fight. My heart pulsed at the sight of it, as if it wants me to use it. My entire body was pulsing in an irrationally increasing heartbeat. Somehow, I'm being forced to be worried – but why would I be?

"I guess I need to explain, huh," the hands of «Sapphire Controller» gently touched the artifact, causing it to glow with a light green aura before descending back into the usual light cyan aura. "As you see… «Kirito» isn't a Burst Linker – well if he was I wouldn't be here right now, would I?"

She stepped closer… and closer, until our noses touched one another.

"«Kuroyuukihime» already knew everything from the start," she whispered.

"Now then," she jerked backwards and into the block. "Can I ask what 'REAL' is in Japanese…?"

Eh? Isn't this question a little bit too sudden? Also, wouldn't real be _jitsu_ in Japanese? It doesn't make sense at all.

"I see," Kuroyuukihime-sempai replied with certainty. "REAL Online… it's basically a game… A real game… a game of reality… Therefore, the real code name is genjitsu no gaamu – GG"

"G… G…?!" I touched the artifact… or I would have if «Kuroyuukihime-sempai» didn't block it with her blade. "Then… it's all a pattern…?!"

"Apparently so," Kuroyuukihime-sempai confirmed. "AA… BB… CC… GG… then, where would DD, EE, FF be? What made UW different from the rest of them?"

"The better question would be what UW mean…"

"Well, well, then…" she let out a grin, "Let's start rebuilding the «past»."

«Rebuilding the Past» is nothing like I imagined it to be. It's not as if every person in history took a record of every past event and covered it in a 1 ZB SQD (Solid Quantum Drive). Even until now, there has been recent uproars in the Internet community regarding the new law being passed all over the world. The law was called something like «Commoditization of Memory Law», which allows anyone to sell and/or buy «Memory Files» from other people for a rather large sum of money. It also bans all possible methods and loopholes for other people «catching and decoding» - as they call it – «Memory Files» from other people. When you think about it, it makes perfect sense, really. Well, in this case, «Burst Link» itself has been erasing the memories of people that have permanently left this world: even if such a law would pass, it wouldn't simply make sense that someone will be able to scoop up this application from anywhere, being secretive and all. In fact, it already fails the first rule of the «VR Law of 2032», that is – having 0 pain.

"As you can see… this VR world... is part of the series of special quantum worlds designed by 3 major scientists. Well, one of those scientists – Kayaba Akihiko – created the very first VR machine, the «NervGear»."

The hand of the sapphire gem touched the relic once again, this time seemingly pressing something. As her hands slipped through the object, the runes and lines around the entire room pulsated like a heartbeat, piercing through our bodies like shaken cards on a pyramid.

"«NervGear»?"

My heart skipped a beat. It was the conspicuous VR that nobody really talked about in detail, other than it became increasingly obsolete by 2024 and replaced by the «Amusphere», a rather good portable «VR device». The said gear lacked the «VR feel» of the «NervGear», but had a lot more security features and performance upgrades. It was said to be the leading series of VRs before the emergence of the «Nerve-Linker».

"Yes, the same gear that «Kirito» once used… isn't that right, «Sayu-chan»?"

_She… really knows everything!_

"T-Then... B-But what does it have to do with what I need to do?!"

"Wait, «Haruyuki-kun»," Kuroyuukihime-sempai readied her blade as one of them stopped me from making a step. "Something still doesn't make sense…"

_…Maybe this will change things for the better._

For a second, I thought I heard «Sapphire Controller's voice» out of nowhere. Even the voice did not seem to come from anywhere else but "everywhere". What was that? Was it a premonition? Telekinesis?

I felt my spine chilling, as if something is about to happen.  
Something bad.  
Something I might lose for good.

"It was the event that shook the world." « I can't believe the youth will easily forget the «relics of the past». This generation is quite a shame from mine, where everything was still accessible." A stopwatch materialized out of several small particles of light. It was the very same «Stopwatch» I saw back then.

"Now, «Haruyuki-kun»… Come… and see the event that occurred 24 years ago – the legend of the Black Swordsman… the legend in the «death game» called «Sword Art Online», the first real «VRMMO»…"

All of a sudden, Kuroyukihime-sempai's hands moved aside, as if encouraging me to press on. I myself was magnetized at the object… as if… I want to use it. However, another personality behind me was telling me to back out – to stay away from that girl. However, my reason aside, I stepped forward, step by step…

"H-Haru….yu…ki-kun…no…"

Something is calling out to me at the back, it was Kuroyuukihime-sempai. However, I continued to slowly step forward, nearer and nearer to her. I didn't turn back to see her face… or you could say that I couldn't. Even my own consciousness is trying to shut me off… What's… happening to me?

"There, there, Haruyuki-kun… come closer… just like I tell you to."

My hands finally reached the «Stopwatch». My mind… completely numb, stared at the new item that appeared in my «Neuro-Linker» interface that mysteriously appeared in my screen.

"NLI (Neuro-Linker Item) «Alpha Reverse Stopwatch» acquired. Do you want to use it?"

My shaking hands steadily tried to reach at the Yes button. I could already hear Kuroyuukihime-sempai screaming, but for some reason I can't even think of anything but put my hands at the yes. Such a thing has never happened to me before.

_Could this be an ability of «Sapphire Controller»?  
It could be.  
It wouldn't be impossible.  
Then… what am I doing?  
I… can't think of anything.  
I'm…not allowed to.  
But…how?  
How is that even possible?_

I had fully pressed the button. My mind swiveled, and my entire vertigo twirled backwards, as my vision fully blackened out – even more black than the avatar of «Black Lotus», or the darkness I felt when I encountered «The Beast». It was pure black – a perfect void. Even the memory I had a few moments ago was slowly disappearing. I had already forgotten what I just thought a few moments ago.

"I'm…sorry… Kuroyuukihime-sempai."

As I said that, my consciousness faded away.

**[End of Chapter 1]**

**Notes:**

It's 11:57 PM Friday here… ticking away until 12:00 AM, the deadline for this. Why did this happen? Well, I stumbled across Madolche and was so psyched when I learned about the "new cards" that I spent nearly a week getting a deck for it. Really. Sorry…. XD

Well, at least I finished it… now for Chapter 2.


	5. (2a) The Three-Word Paradoxical Question

A piercing headache flew over me as I woke up with the overly fake, yet soothing feeling of grass whistling in my toes and bare feet.

"What… happened…?"

I looked around – left, then right. The familiar sounds of a «Boar» in the distance, snorting with a content tone, seemed to pass by me as if telling me one thing – that this had happened before. Surely, it did, didn't it? I tried to remember the last thing that crossed through my mind. Yes, far into a cave – somewhere within the canyon, a certain girl was screaming, followed by a rather loud shattering BGM. What could it mean?

"Ah…"

I quickly remembered my current level – it was still 12.

"Sigh…"

But, was it a mirage, after all? A hallucination? Or was it her work again? I couldn't tell anymore. I wonder when she'll show up (actually, only her voice would be transmitted), and listen to her semi-mindless chattering again? While I liked it over all, it quickly became almost annoying. Then again, I couldn't bring myself to hate that voice for some reason.

With a blank mind, I gestured my hand and revealed the menu, and tapped at the «Skills» Window. The familiarly cryptic skill passed through me yet again – yet it didn't have a single sign of showing up. The cryptic language stayed the same – which from the start itself, looked like a mix of Russian, Italian, and American accents and letters.

"I still wonder what happened during that day, huh…"

I couldn't bring myself to sleep anymore, but I remembered that face oh so well – Kayaba Akihiko.

**『****Chapter 2:** _The Three-Word Paradoxical Question_**』**

"Y-You can't be serious…"

I muttered those words, but quickly bit them back. No, my character itself did not allow for that. I wasn't the same weak «Haru» I was in the Real World anymore, I was «Haru», the sole operator of «Silver Crow». One by one, each of the victims broke down, muttering a chant only a God would probably understand. Within seconds, everyone had quickly panicked, and scattered all throughout the entire «Starting City», which, by itself, was already amazing, as the «town» itself seems to have the size of Tokyo.

"S-S-Safu…?"

No response.

"Uuugh," the answer came from my lips: an inevitable truth – was this the job she was talking about?

My swift feet caught ahold of my fat, short body; however, being a known expert in fantasy VRMMOs, the momentum of my posture quickly changed, and, with a blast, I ran through the city, trying to reserve my energy as much as possible. Several «Skills» popped out of my screen, being unlocked, but only indifference was my response to them. Did she want me to clear this old game? It wouldn't be the first time someone asked me to clear a game – especially one that has gone through immense amounts of bugs.

In a few minutes, I had almost reached the outskirts of the town. Somehow, this old, retro game still had a rather advanced hunger and fatigue system, and somehow it's telling me to rest, but I've already dealt with such systems before. Usually, the easiest way to stave off that kind of limitation was to take short breaks, then, somehow, your fatigue somehow dissipates better than when you take longer breaks. It basically forces the system to give you better tolerance on fatigue and sleep. I wouldn't doubt if people here didn't knew about such a trick, however, since this was the first VRMMO in history.

I had ran far enough, seeing the rather open field before him. A wide grassland, with rolling hills filled with «Boars», with my nearly famished feet telling me to stop, I immediately opened the gesture part of my «Skills» menu and added the «Sprint» skill as my 2nd skill slot. With a wide booming sound, I dashed through the endless charade of «Boars», up until I could easily see a rather wide array of «wolves». Remembering my own «experience» in «Fantasy MMOs», I quickly formed the starting motion of a straight «Diagonal», and slashed the enemy at my path head-on, as I continued to dashing up until I had reached the wide forest.

"Gah," I blurted out to myself. "It would have been better if I had a guide or something… could I be lost, somehow?"

I was sure that there would usually be an event somewhere around these parts. It was one of the new «Taboos» in creating «MMOs»: to have a starting quest to earn a good sword. For some reason, I had come here just to do that. Yet, having no idea at all where to start, I immediately thought I saw my human lips drying up with out of words to express my anger at the one who sent me here without a single real explanation. I had to quickly assume that the original «job description» she gave me was false… I mean how can I save the world when I don't know how?

I looked to the left, and then to the right. Scattered all around this rather small, unplanted patch of land, several «Little Nepents» were buzzing around without a care.

"It looks like a spot that seems to be perfect for «farming»." I easily concluded, making a sure face. "Hmm, I wonder if «quest items» are only available when you accept them…?"

That part really wasn't on the Taboo at all. Sure, some MMOs would prefer to have «quest items» only available when you are actually taking them, but some take it to more realistic values and just made it so that the «quest item's spawning rate» would be lower when you took the quest than when you haven't. Some MMOs don't even do that sort of thing.

"Sigh," I muttered to myself. "I guess I'll have to find the «quest NPC» just to be sure…"

I strolled my way past the fields of «Little Nepents», then through the zigzagged forest path. I quickly took notice of the small birds flying around the different «Oak Trees» scattered in this relatively dense green luscious forest. What seemed to be «parrots» passed me overhead, making their rest on a rather vine-filled Man globe tree with a small, yet hallow hole. Behind this very tree, was a small, sparkling calm creek flowing right up to the «Starting City».

"Too bad this kind of scenery doesn't really exist in 2046 Japan…"

I muttered to myself as I passed along the creek, making my way to a fork, one leading to a small wooden hut, while the other leading rather a bit deeply into the forest, although, far beyond the distance, I could easily see the sight of a wooden wall, the sign of a town. Directly at the right, a climbing path separated me from the small, yet blinding light of freedom. Several «Boars», «Little Nepents», and some «a Lone Fox» overlap the path, but it didn't really matter, as they don't seem to attack when you don't attack them.

"Well, the quest for whatever it is should probably be at the wooden hut, or I could still go on through to the next town" I reasoned out, "But I guess it would be better to see the next town up from above…"

Usually, I would simply take the quest for what it's worth, but I have no idea of what the map itself is. Despite having a map that can be used for «searching friends», it didn't give enough details on stuff like «Elevation», «Mob Density», «Town Description», «Quest Checkpoints», and many other things usually reminiscent of a real «VRMMO» map. Making things short, it was just a map used for «searching».

With my own fatigue finally recovering, I ran yet again, this time as fast as I could, running towards the speck of clear light up beyond the green fields. Even in this «old virtual world», everything seems just as real as any other «VRMMO» in 2046. Isn't it weird per se? Even after 20 years, the quality of graphics in any VR game, save «Accel Assault» and «Brain Burst», have almost been the same from the so-called «very first full-pledged VRMMO» that is «Sword Art Online». Within minutes, the clear sky blue light just on the horizon finally completely covered my eyes. While the stone roof that covered what should have been the clear azure sky still stayed the same, nevertheless, the scenery of the small completely wooden town surrounded by comparatively small forest being swallowed by the rather large open fields filled with several «Wolves» was still as captivating as ever, especially when seen from a tall cliff such as this.

"Beautiful…" I muttered.

"Isn't it, so?"

A voice I had recognized came from behind.

"Y-You…!"

"Hello, «Haru»," he greeted formally, but in a monotonous, gloomy voice. "I'm sure you already know me, but let me reintroduce myself. I'm Kayaba Akihiko."

The very fact that the GM was here made my eyes twitch. He wore a white lab coat covered behind a grey t-shirt, which covered his rather slim body. His pale face completely complements his simple boyish hairstyle. He was certainly a man capable of doing this – all of this.

"May I ask…?" he walked past besides me. "Where are you from? I have tried to check your «Software Serial» and it was certainly counter-feit."

"If you said I came from the future, would you believe me?" I replied with a question.

"It's certainly possible. There were supposed to be 10,000 players in SAO, yet the «Black Iron Castle» registered you as the 10,002th player. Three people have already died, so in order to hide those two's existence, I'm going to secretly override you and the other player's names into them." He placed his palm on his chin, and simply resolved to a sigh. "But, unfortunately, I have no way of assuring people won't know how this is weird in the future."

Was he expecting a thanks from me? I guess so, since, going by what he's saying, only 10,000 copies were sold on the first day, which means only if there are 2 other players joining SAO, then the most logical question would be who would have a copy of a software that only has 10,000 copies. The most obvious solution there would be that the GM (or Kayaba in this case) would be joining the game. Did I just screw a spoiler too early!?

"Well, you don't really have a choice, in the end," I shrugged. "You can say that I was forcefully sent here from 2046 by someone to do something. This 'something' I have no idea either. I don't even know this MMO even existed."

"Well, that's quite a shame," he frowned. "It seems that the government will choose to hide this MMO's existence, huh…"

"Surely," I nodded. "if I saw it from their point of view, that would most certainly be the most logical conclusion to avoid having to outright ban VR altogether…"

"I guess «the hero» really did use «The Seed»…"

"Eh?"

«The Seed»? I think I heard it before. Back in the 2024, a revolutionary freeware for creating VR servers and clients were created in response to the scandal RECTO had aligned itself in «ALO». It was called «The Seed», and what was revolutionary about it was that it was the basis of all «VRMMOs» even up to 2046 – in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if «Brain Burst» was based upon it. From the technology that makes the «Neuro-Linker's Eye Auto-Correct» and «3DCCTV» work, almost every single «VR-related technology» had «The Seed» related to it. The reason for this was, in reality, really simple: it was free, intuitive, easy to develop in, and was extremely flexible. In 2033, «The Seed» was updated to version 2, again by an anonymous user, which allowed full compatibility with the «Neuro-Linker» and added functions to it, like «Full-Pledged Quest Generator» (inspired from «ALO»), «Random Coefficient», «AR Connectivity Function», «Advanced Object Properties» (it removed «Weight» with «Override Density», added «Override Atomic Composition», «Biological Composition», and «Material Composition»), «Weight Auto-Configuration», «Surface Tension», «Micro-organism Algorithm», «Fractal Water Algorithm», «Accelerated Senses», and many more.

"So… you're the one who developed that software, huh…"

He half-heartedly nodded.

"Well," his gaze met mine. "If I didn't do it, no one probably could."

"I don't know about that…" I honestly replied. "There were certainly others who contributed greatly to what VR will become in 2046. You probably won't know half of the people right now, though."

I paused, before I continued on.

"I know one thing that I shouldn't do," I calmly deduced. "That is… I shouldn't change what will happen in this world. I'm a «spectator» in this story, not a character."

"So that's how it is…" he turned a 180 degrees, and walked back towards the forest, "For a second, I thought you were going to kill me or something…"

Why would I think that? The very instant such a thing entered my mind, I quickly shook it off.

"Since you're just a spectator," Kayaba smiled. "I assume «Death» here won't mean anything to your «VR Console», which had probably been edited to avoid the player's inevitable scenario, so I edited your «Death Penalty» to «Reset Character» and «Respawn on the Portal Gate of Floor 1»… Feel free to enjoy the game, though, «Haru». However, you most certainly won't get the «Unique Skill» I planned for the «Hero»."

"I understand."

At that point, I already knew what that «Unique Skill» it could be, and where it would end up. That man, called «Kirito» - he must be the «Hero» Kayaba had assigned this role to, and thus, he must be the «Black Swordsman» that will end this «death game». It was the fate of this world. However, I wasn't here to change things. I was here to watch it unfold. It really does sound like a plan coming up from someone who watched too much shonen anime.

"Oh, I forgot something," Kayaba flicked a finger. "This was created by «Cardinal» after examining the connection between you and the server. It's most likely a «Unique Skill», probably the only one I have never designed."

"Eh?"

"You should check your «Skill List» sometime."

His words lingered on, as the figure gradually disappeared and blended with the green forest. It was as if he designed himself to be a ghost. Anyway, it doesn't matter: at least I won't be truly getting the «Death Sentence» of this world. But, I still need to be on my toes. If anyone were to see me die, it would be a bit dangerous for my identity. Second, I can't completely trust that my own «Death Penalty» be that either, and even then, the «Death Penalty» is still just brutal, almost like a normal «Perma Death» rule I'm quite familiar with. In the end, I'll only have to rely on this rule when worst comes to worst. My equipment will still be a problem, in the end: «Death» to me means I have to repeat everything.

"In the end," I sighed. "I still have to avoid «Death» at all costs… but then…"

I opened the «Menu» and checked my «Skill List». Sure enough, beyond what small a list I have unlocked, one skill appeared right at the bottom, buried between the hundreds of locked skills. The skill itself was full of question marks, but, unlike the other «Skills» which used grey text to indicate «locked», this skill name was displayed in white text. There was a small red mark on the option, indicating something… that I didn't know. One good guess would be that it could be the mark of a «Unique Skill», or an «incomplete skill».

"Either I go downtown to buy some potions… or I could actually take the quest back at the forest. Such a difficult choice…"

_Go downtown, of course._

Surprised by the gloomy, monotonous voice that suddenly pierced my ears, I instinctively turned around.

"W-Who's there…?!"

_I'm one of her associates in the 9__th__ dimension, Call me Yuki._

"Yuki-chan?"

_Correct,_ she quickly replied almost mechanically. _I was sent by Ko-… Sapphire Controller to guide you while she's gone._

"That really sounded like a poor excuse."

_She is currently talking to Black Lotus and her father right now, explaining the situation. As is, you must be briefed in order to accomplish your mission._

"What mission really is it?"

Judging from her actions, she seemed to have paused for a moment.

_That's classified information,_ Yuki responded. _I've been ordered not to brief you on that myself._

"Ehhhh?"

_Either way,_ Yuki continued. _You must make your way to «Horunka» and prepare «Health Potions». For now, you should focus on leveling up as fast as possible, in order to stand a chance._

"Your voice… so… cold," I moaned in resignation. "Are you always like that?"

_I'm simply me; my temporal and spatial identification has not changed, my 3rd dimension designation has not changed, neither has my nth dimension raison d'etre. What do you mean?_

It's amazing how she threw complicated words over like simple cards!

I climbed my way down the rough winding zigzag tread path, slashing away several «Bees» and «Boars» in the way with a «Horizontal» and a «Slash». It still felt a bit odd, but I can certainly feel how the speed of my slash had such an impact on the damage. Normally, just 1 or 2 hits will kill most of them. Considering «Bees» are «Level 2», by normal MMO standards, it should take at least 3 to 5 hits instead.

"It must be the «System Assist Boost»…"

The words slipped out of my mind. System Assist Boost, the term used in many MMOs when you stop being dependent on the system boosting your attack speed. It is when the speed and the image of your «virtual muscles» now determines, or rather boosts, your attack. «ALO», «REALO», «BB», «AA», among others use a similar system in the similar forms. In the end though, while for some people such a system is but fair, others, especially the «Neo-Modern Communists» that emerged in 2030 onwards, believed that such a system does not provide the fairness that was more prevalent in «Level System». But, what is the basis of success? What is the basis of a fail? What's the real basis of fair? I believe their lack of a concrete definition of the term would be the most basic reason I don't necessarily agree on their claims.

It took me a couple of minutes to get myself around 500 meters down the cliff and into the open luscious plains, this time surrounded by «Wolves». Based on both my previous experience in MMOs and the «Level 3» indicator, they must be geared for those honoring «permadeath» and managing in parties. How, perhaps? Based on the physique on these «Wolves», they are not geared for parties attacking it in a circle, or in a continual «Switch». Their «Bite» attacks may seem cruel, but in reality, even the formation of their cavities suggest that even a «Level 1» will only get killed after a serious bite to the chest. Otherwise, it'll probably take at least 7 hits. On solo, however, it may be a bit hard…

"I'm probably overanalyzing things again…"

_Whatever your analysis was, will it work in the situation we're now in?_

"You say that, Yuki," I replied. "… I wish you were a much better help, you know…"

Yuki talking or not, it's a bit hard to avoid encountering such ravaged wolves, especially on unsightly plains like this. In the end, though, I don't really have a choice. Encountering any more «Wolves» will potentially break the newbie «Copper Sword» I only have in my hand. There's also the rather rare «A-Rank» «Bee Pin» which can be used as a «Throwable Weapon», but I can't use it with such precision or damage if I don't have a «Weapon Throw» ability of some sort, which, for some reason, I haven't unlocked yet.

And thus, those minutes trying to avoid the eyes of the «Wolves» felt like hours as I cautiously traversed the open field, up until the distance between me and the inviting forest slimmed down to a couple of steps. Even then, I still kept a relatively safe eye-to-eye margin, up until I could touch the bark of the oak tree bordering the «Wandering Forest». A straight sigh of relief lifted my heart.

Yet, deep inside me, I had already known for myself how a gaping hole in my heart it would leave me with, which seemed to chase for something exhilarating. Back in 2046, where every single day was a tense acquisition and resolution from both sides of the «accelerated world». What really was the real agenda of the «research society» that had continued to battle all this time? The thought only came to me now.

Two days had passed, then three, then four.

Having acquired what seemed to be one of the powerful one-handed sword of its time, the Anneal Sword, which I could easily describe as quite heavy for now, but quite appropriate for its size overall, I had found myself in the open fields, killing what I have called «predictor mobs»… or at least that's what people dubbed those mobs which are usually scheduled to be buffed into ridiculous amounts of EXP due to «Cardinal's EXP Algorithm», which had been "cracked" by several hackers in 2035. They were called «Large Gnomes», found in the far west, almost near the border of the 1st floor. No one had yet explored this much, due most likely to how «Kayaba» had basically traumatized 90% of its players. I could definitely hear the echoes of my endless «Horizontal» slashes against the rather beefy sizes of the mobs, merely chipping away 1/30 of its HP per slash. However, I had utilized the use of again the known «Horizontal Arc + Vertical Arc» glitch from 2034 to double my attacking speed.

"This feels so void." I muttered to myself, hoping Yuki or Safu could hear me. "I still couldn't believe I acted like this when I had played MMOs."

_That is somewhat understandable._

I twitched at the squeak of the familiar voice.

"Safu?"

_Yep,_ her voice was as clear as it was days ago. _I was just here to check for a bit. How are things going there?_

"I still don't get why you'd bring me to this place." I moaned. "Are you serious on making me stay here… for what… 3 years?"

_So how did you get that kind of calculation, Einstein?_

It was quite simple, really. If people would dash on each floor around 10 days on average, it would be easy to say that they'll be done… in around 1000 days. That means approximately 3 years' worth, just for finishing a «death game» like this.

_Well, all in all, it certainly is a good prediction,_ I would have pictured her nodding, if I could actually see her. _Well, you still have around 10 hours worth of gaming left, so it's all good. We'll be done by tomorrow._

Tomorrow meaning the next day in my own world, I would be done. It sounds like a really, really short time, doesn't it, when in fact, it would essentially mean I will really have to spend 3 years' worth of gaming on some obsolete game in that I have no idea what am I supposed to do. Wait… what really AM I supposed to do?

_Hey, Safu…_

She's gone, yet again.

The last Vertical slash staggered the «Large Gnome». Stumbling onto the ground, it shattered into thousands of polygons. The pop-up of «Level Up» promptly appeared in front of me, indicating a clear Lv 7, right there. Considering how others have started quite late, it should be quite an accomplishment. However, this kind of victory would be far from over. Because I was battling rather large beasts, the «Durability Points» of my «Anneal Blade» was crumbling to a mere 10%. If I don't somehow farm some «Snarly» soon and start upgrading this weapon, it would be essentially bad.

Yet, as expected, my days continued to be as stale as ever, more or less having only myself to chat all through my farming hours, as late as the dead of night, as there is a rather substiantial percentage it was allocated for farming for the endless «Snarly» within the path before a rather wide cliff, which always seemed to be taken by a couple of twins. With my sword good enough for up to Level 15 or so, I had quickly scouted althroughout the 1st floor, looking for similar designs as I had experienced with several other medieval MMOs. As expected, however, nothing could beat the EXP ratio the «Large Gnomes» had, considering the combos I put up just to beef up my EXP ratio per second.

Every day, I had to thank myself for being hopelessly addicted to these kinds of games - more often addicted enough to warrant a permadeath run. I won't be making any such regrets any time soon, that's for sure. In the end, I'm probably just a hopeless fanboy of these kinds of games. How could such a thing bite me in the end?

Without me noticing, it was in this lonely path that a month had passed by almost too quickly for my eyes to notice it myself. For simplicity's sake, I kept my level as secret as possible, and avoided «Boss Conferences». Like I had promised «Kayaba» (somehow), I would just be a spectator. But what made me put this "promise" to myself? I still have no idea.

As for «Sapphire Controller», who kept on avoiding me whenever I seem to ask about what I am supposed to do… it was as if she was intentionally avoiding me. Is she trying not to lie, somehow? Considering the lies she had fabricated in a day to make me play this game, I'm not so sure anymore. However, Yuki was kind enough to give me a watch list. It wasn't as interesting as I had originally thought, however, since the only list Yuki gave me was a list of «names» and their endgame appearances, which would be essentially useless in this current development.

In the end, one truth remained: nothing can be hidden forever.

**[End of Part 1]**

* * *

**Notes:**

I'm really sorry. I know I promised around 1 to 2 weeks per Part (or Chapter) but this particular part took me 23 rewrites. Ugh.


End file.
